Fragile Crystal Life
by CelestialSakuraa
Summary: Her real body is sleeping in a crystal, her mind is her temporary body. She doesn't know this until she overheard it. To prevent herself from destruction, she runs away to train where a new friend joins her. Lucy is a fragile Celestial mage and Dragon Slayer. Can the guild learn her secret in time and bring her back safely? "We're you nakama! And nakama accepts each other!" [NALU]
1. The Hidden Secret

_Fragile Crystal Life_  
_Chapter 1: The Hidden Secret_

* * *

Lucy sat there on the bar and took a sip of her pink lemonade, not bothered to listen to Gray's and Natsu's childish argument about choosing which job request seemed more affordable for their long awaiting journey. They were using Erza's absence as an excuse for arguing in the guild since she was out with Master Makarov for a council meeting. So far, Lisanna and Mirajane were busy humming their favourite song behind the bar table, and Levy was preoccupied with a new book about runes to even bother talking to her fellow friends in the guild.

Lisanna noticed Lucy sitting by herself and walked over with Mirajane following with a smile. "Why so glum Lucy?" Lisanna asked as she leaned onto the bar table in front of the blonde who gave out a long huff. Mirajane nodded, "Do you need something to refresh yourself? I can refill your glass if you would like." The blonde looked up and forced a smile, tiredness taking over her. "Yes please Mira, and Lisanna, for some reason, I've been feeling sleepier than ever. When I go to sleep, I have this weird dream of seeing myself sleeping in a crystal. I don't know what the dream was, but that has been the same dream ever since my eighteenth birthday," she replied before smiling at Mirajane who placed down her glass.

The short white-haired mage frowned. "So you've been getting these dreams since your birthday - A reoccurrence dream? It's rare for someone to get those dreams nowadays," she stated. Mirajane blinked her eyes for a few times. Was it her, or did she just see Lucy blur out faintly before returning back to normal? Lucy looked at Mirajane in confusion. "Are you alright Mira? You seemed to have just surprised yourself just then," Lucy asked. The said mage shook her head.

"I just saw you fade away before returning back to normal. That must be me," Mirajane replied blankly before shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts. "Laxus!" a voice called out, making the three turn their attention to the owner of the voice which was Master Makarov's. Laxus, who was around five seat away from Lucy, stood up and turned his head to see his grandfather signalling him to come. With a sigh, the boy followed the man up the stairs and into the office where the door was slammed shut.

Levy stood up and skipped over to Lucy, where else Natsu and Gray were being lectured by Erza for arguing while she was gone with the master. "Ohaiyo Lu-chan, Mira, Lisanna!" she waved, taking a seat next to Lucy who tiredly smiled at her. The petite blue-haired mage frowned and leaned onto the table. "What's wrong Lu-chan?" she questioned. The blonde just gave out a sigh before feeling empty for a moment, looking up to meet eyes with the shocked girls around her.

"What's wrong you guys? You seemed to have seen something surprising," Lucy inquired before Lisanna touched her forehead. "For a second there, I could've sworn to see you become semi-transparent before returning back to normal," she answered with shock still lingering through her words. Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "That's impossible Lisanna. You must be imagining things," she then reasoned, thinking that it was just an illusion. Levy shook her head, "No way, I saw it happen too. Lu-chan, are you sick or something?"

Erza came walking by, "What's wrong you guys? You seemed to have seen a ghost or something." They all turned to the scarlet. "We just saw through Lucy," Mirajane replied, forcing a smile to hide her surprisement. The scarlet cocked her head. "As in, a precognition? Or see through her thoughts?" she asked. The three shook her head. "As in - We saw through her."

The blonde forced herself to give herself a chuckle. "Stop playing around guys. There's no way of that happening. I'm a human, a mage remember?"

* * *

"What is it gramps?" Laxus asked, now walking down a stone staircase which was lit up with torch lights. "I have something very important to show to you which holds our guild together. There's also something very important that hides the true identity of one of our members. I only revealed one of them to Guildarts, who happened to run away," Makarov answered in a stern tone before stopping at a platform which was surrounded by large large banners hanging on the wall with pillars (or columns) supporting the place. It looked mysterious, like it was hiding something very valuable.

Laxus gave out a gruff, placing his headphones to rest on his neck. "Very important; showing it to me. What's this about gramps?" Laxus asked as he examined the place which had a twin door in front of them. "I'm going to show you this because I want you to become Fairy Tail's guild master next year. We're going to have a visitor arriving very soon, and I'll need you to look after her once this is done, but I'll tell you more about her later," Makarov answered before casting a spell which opened the door to reveal a very bright room which made Laxus widen his eyes.

In front of him was a very pure-white glow which almost blinded him from its brightness. There was a large glowing ball in the centre - Nothing else was seen in the room other than that itself. "This is Fairy Tail's deepest secret. It holds our guild together and no one in the guild other than you, myself and Guildarts, know about this. As what our first guild master has said, Mavis, this is our light," Makarov said before slapping his hands where another door opened up beside them, right next to the room their seeing.

The old man closed the door, hiding the bright light away, and locking it up like before, he then turned to the other stoned door with gold symbols drawn all around. "And this is, the true identity of one of our members," he finished, opening the door where in front them stood a large yellow crystal with a girl in a summer gown was seen inside. Laxus widened his eyes to see the familiar girl inside the crystal. Her eyes shut closed with hand clasped together where she was bent back like a dancer. (Imagine her position as 'V' but opposite direction where her bending isn't as sharp as the letter - Like someone falling, back bent with hands clasped together as if praying).

"Why is she in a crystal when she's outside having fun right now?" Laxus then asked. Makarov gave out a long sigh. "Her mother wanted to protect her from the clutches of evil. She holds a very rare type of magic in her body. She's a Celestial Dragon Slayer with Celestial God Slaying elements in her body. She's been with us ever since she was born. She was placed inside this crystal which allows her to be in a temporary state of brain dead. We don't know when she's going to wake up, but there's a very high chance of her returning back into this body very soon," he stated.

But little did they know, a certain female covered her mouth in shock. Quietly as ever, she peered over the corner to see the body resembling as hers remain still in the crystal. Forcing herself to stay, she continued on listening to their conversation. For some reason, the girl didn't know how she got here, but there had to be a reason.

"Can't you just break her out of it?" the Lightning Dragon Slayer asked. The old man shook his head. "There's a Time spell on it. If that spell is interrupted, then it'll blow up the entire the guild and the people inside. It's very dangerous, and she can possibly destroy the place if something happens to her. Right now, she's just her living spirit. For now, keep an eye out for signals. Don't let anything bad happen to her," Makarov instructed.

* * *

A teen, at age seventeen, adjusted her bag with her Fexceed nibbling on its strawberry. "Are we almost there yet Sakura?" the Fexceed asked as it dug a small hole in the dirt, placing in the stems of the eaten strawberries into it where it then covered it back up with dirt. The girl with long crimson hair gave out a sigh and looked down to her demonic-looking cat. "Let's just fly there to make our travel quicker. Master should be expecting us to return from our travel very soon. Come on Florai, we need to get there quickly," the girl, Sakura, instructed before closing her map where she placed it into her bag.

"You can't be serious? We've been flying for the past days, and this was the only walking break I could get," the Fexceed complained. "I'll carry you when you get tired. _**Activate: Wings of the Dragon's**_. We can't let him wait forever. Let's go," Sakura said before flying up into the sky with the Fexceed following.

* * *

_The drama is already beginning, and it's only the first chapter too! So who is this girl in the crystal. Can you make a guess to who it is? _  
_Please review, follow and favourite if you haven't already._


	2. A New Friend

_Fragile Crystal Life_  
_Chapter 2: A New Friend_

* * *

_"You can't be serious? We've been flying for the past days, and this was the only walking break I could get," the Fexceed complained. "I'll carry you when you get tired. **Activate: Wings of the Dragon's**. We can't let him wait forever. Let's go," Sakura said before flying up into the sky with the Fexceed following._

* * *

Lucy sat there, staring blankly at the ceiling of the guild's rooftop. She gave a long sigh and turned her head back to watch the guild have a long drinking session with Cana who was laughing out loud, chugging down the alcohol down her throat without a whim. For some reason, she was lacking sleep, even though she slept very early. There was another reason too. Strangely, she wasn't able to express emotions much more than before - As if she had no emotions at all.

She turned back to look at her palms. Her palms were much stiffer than before. Her eyes stopped shining as bright as before. She had to force herself to smile at her friends who approached her. Using her magic was quite hard as well. Her magic was as if it was tree sap, hardening slowly.

"Lu-chan?" a voice questioned, making the blonde turn her head to see the blunette smiling at her sadly. "What's wrong Levy?" Lucy asked as she rested her chin on her palms, looking at the said girl with a questioning look. Levy looked at her in concern. "You look really tired. Would you need some caffeine to boost you up?" she asked, getting her hand ready to call out for Mirajane who was speaking to Gajeel in the distance.

Lucy forced herself to smile at her best friend before her smile faded away to leave it expressionless. "I'm tired, but I got plenty of sleep last night. I also don't know why it's so difficult to smile when I want to," Lucy replied as she gave out a tired sigh where as Levy looked at her in worry. "Same dream? I heard it from Mirajane and Lisanna. Are you sure that you're alright?" Levy questioned.

The blonde shook her head, "I'm sure about it..." Suddenly, Levy widened her eyes, watching the blonde become faintly transparent before returning back to normal. She shook it away until she turned her head, watching Team Natsu walk up to them with bright smiles. "Oh. Your team is coming. Hello you guys!" Levy waved, smiling at the team who smiled back to her. "Hey there Levy. Can we talk to Lucy privately?" Erza asked. Levy nodded, "I'll talk to you later Lu-chan. See you!" Levy then said, waving back to Lucy who did the same back. "See you," Lucy said with a faint smile.

Lucy turned to look at her team who were surrounding her. Suddenly, their faces went glum. "Lucy... Uhm.. Can we ask you a favour?" Gray asked as he scratched his head awkwardly, averting his eyes in shame. She looked at the raven and titlled her head in confusion. "What favour Gray?" Lucy questioned back, answer already telling them that she's interested in helping with their favour.

Natsu looked away, while Happy was sitting on his head with a sad face. "Well you see... The maximum amount of members in a team is five to seven people. We were wondering if we can have Juvia and Lisanna join our team," Natsu then stated. Lucy was still confused. "But isn't that alright? Then we would have seven people. We all fit," Lucy then replied where Erza shook her head. "Happy is included although he's an Exceed. Therefore, we have eight people. We haven't told them yet, but we would like you to switch places with them," she explained where Lucy suddenly got the question.

Her heart froze. It stopped beating for a few seconds before beating again. They heard Laxus give out a gruff, catching their attention. "You're replacing her?" Laxus said, suddenly joining in with their team conversation where Lucy began shivering in hidden sadness. Lucy forced a smile through her hardships of having difficulties in showing them. Before the team could reason back, Lucy forced herself to give out a giggle which made them all look at her. "It's fine... That'll mean that I'll be able to train and become stronger to catch up with you guys. So how long are they going to be in our team?" Lucy inquired.

Erza shook her head. "We don't know how long, but it may become semi permanent. It would be better since we always cause trouble for you, and you have a rent to pay as well. You said you wanted to train," she stated where Lucy forced herself not to cry. She then felt a sudden pulse of energy rush through her body. Her body began to react from the adrenaline.  
Everyone all looked over to Lucy who was holding onto her throat, breathing hard where she began glowing yellow. Of course, Laxus was full alerted about a situation like this was happening, so instead of trying to ask; he backed away and walked up onto the second storey where Makarov looked down upon them.

"Is this what you were talking about? You said that this visitor was going to arrive yesterday – So where is she?" said Laxus over his grandfather who remained to look as stern as ever. "She may be coming soon… Just hopefully, around now. Currently, Lucy's crystallised self is reacting to the current situation. Let's just say… Explosive, yet highly doubtful Lucy is going to make her first appearance to the guild," Makarov responded in a worried voice.

Now everyone was looking at Lucy in confusion. Why was she glowing?

.

.

.

.

"No one wants someone like me."

.

.

.

.

"I'm just someone who they truly don't know."

.

.

.

.

"I'm just a nobody."

.

.

.

.

"No one likes the likes of me!"

She gave out a high-pitched wail where light swarmed around her where it then exploded everything. It even injured a few people who were slightly away from her. As the light faded, it revealed Lucy falling to the ground. As she fell, Natsu was reaching over to her where a flash of crimson hair beat him to it, catching the falling blonde in ease. They watched the unknown crimson-haired girl give out a relieved sigh. "That was my first time seeing this type of thing happen. I should research about it more," the crimson stated before a light-pink Exceed-looking cat walked over to her, "It seems like she had a nervous breakdown." The girl shrugged and moved Lucy over to her back, allowing herself to give the collapsed girl a piggyback. "Well then. Sorry about her sudden explosion, but please give her some space for now. Let's go Florai," the girl said before walking up stairs, flicking her hair behind.

The guild all watched in confusion, only a few senior members remember her, but couldn't pin out her name since she went on a long-term mission within the first day of her joining the guild. They then heard the bar seat spin, making them change their attention to Laxus who stood up with his hands in his pockets - How did he get back to his seat?. "None explain nor tell to the outside," he instructed before following the crimson behind who forced herself to smile at the male blonde. "Laxi-kun. There's no need into following me up to the infirmary," the crimson said, trying to sound as sweet as ever.

Laxus scoffed and continued on following, nodding his head to his grandfather who did the same in return. "Nice to see you back here in the guild, Sakura," Makarov said as he opened the infirmary door's to reveal little Wendy inside, trying to make her own medicine for future purposes. She turned around and was shocked to see Lucy in the carry of a stranger's. "Uhmm. Is Lucy-san alright? Do I need to heal her?" Wendy questioned as she fiddled along with the hem of her dress. The three shook their heads in silence. "I can heal her. Are you a cleric of the guild little one?" the crimson, or Sakura, asked as she placed Lucy down gently on the bed, trying not to wake her up from the sudden impact.

Wendy shook her head. "I'm a Dragon Slayer." Sakura turned around in worry, "Have you seen Grandeeney yet?" Wendy looked at Sakura in confusion; Just how in the world did she know Grandeeney's name. She shook her head in refusal. "Uhmm, If you-" Wendy froze once she saw Sakura beginning to heal the collapsed blonde with her magic. This feeling was… Her magic felt like Grandeeney's.

A tear streamed down from her eyes down to her cheeks, shocking the three who noticed her tears. "What is it my child?" Makarov asked in concern, before watching the Sky Maiden wipe away her tears. "Her magic… It has the same feeling as Grandeeney's. This magic is… It's like mine, but only stronger…" Wendy replied, walking over to Sakura where she placed her hand on the girl's shoulders, closing her eyes to experience the feelings of her magic flowing through her veins. She gasped and opened her eyes again. "There's more than one element…" Wendy then whispered.

Sakura chuckled and finished healing Lucy who began to sleep. "Can you please go down to the guild? I need to have a very important discussion with Master," Sakura asked kindly over to the small mage. Wendy hesitated at first but nodded, walking over to the door where she excused herself and left. Laxus gave out a gruff. "So, how is she?" Laxus asked.

The crimson faked herself to look shocked, "Wow! The big boy is now talking to me by choice and is worrying about someone?! I'm surprised," Sakura winked mockingly over to him before her face grew dark and concerned. "The research you assigned me to do six years ago… I finally gathered most of what I could find. Lucy, she's going to return back to her crystal self within two more months. I'm not too sure about the cure, of not letting her return to her real body is possible, but she'll need to do something to prevent that process from happening. I'm guessing that she, and the guild, will be in grave danger – But first, let me interview with the guild," Sakura mumbled before turning her head to see Florai climbing out from the bottom of the bed.

"Uhmm. What are you doing Florai?" Sakura asked. "I want to surprise everyone that you're a Dragon Slayer," Florai stated bluntly, making the three sweat-drop at her words. "But they all saw you." "They didn't notice that I was your partner did I?" Florai then replied. Sakura sighed and looked back to Lucy with concern written all over. "I'm willing to look after her. Although she may be older than me by a year, I know a lot about her, and know the difficulties of not having a family for a long time," Sakura said before kissing Lucy's forehead and then standing up, her kimono sleeves fluttering as she stood. Florai jumped onto Sakura's shoulder and tilted her head with her demonic tail flicking side to side.

"So are you not going to reintroduce us to your guild of yours _Master_?"

Makarov sighed and looked at Laxus who was awkwardly scratching his head. "Do you still bear our insignia?" Makarov questioned, over to the girl who was fixing her uneven leggings. She looked up and smiled, holding up her right hand with her sleeve slipping down to reveal her crimson guild mark on the back of her hand. "I _do_ cherish this guild, so obviously, yes," Sakura answered before slicking her long crimson hair back. The two nodded before leading her out of the infirmary, remembering to gently close the door without a sound to prevent themselves from startling the blonde while she rested.

As they silently walked to the staircase, they then stopped with Laxus leaning on top of the railings of the second floor, and the other two standing on the stairs where they slowly caught the attention of the guild. "Alright brats! Listen up! We have a returning guild member who may as well be considered as a new one since many of you still don't or remember her!" Master Makarov yelled out, now with everyone looking and paying attention to them. Sakura took a step down and smiled at her new nakama members. "Nice to see a few faces from when I was still an undercover member of the guild – To everyone who I still have to meet here; My name is Sakura Miyasaki! This is my partner, Florai, a Fexceed – A new breed, well, a different breed to the common Exceeds!" Sakura introduced before a fireball came flying to her.

She flicked it away in ease before continuing her little introduction. "I'm a partly overall mage, but my main magic is Water Dragon Slaying, and Galaxy Card Summoning magic. I hope we can all be friends. Oh! Can I ask you a question?" Sakura then asked. The guild looked at her for a moment before someone screamed out "what?" in reply. The crimson smiled, "So, what do you think of Lucy?" Everyone looked at her in shock.

"She's a wonderful Stellar mage!"

"She's Lucky Lucy!"

"I think she's amazing!"

"Lu-chan is my best friend!"

Sakura continued on smiling before a certain pink-haired wizard dashed up to stand on the bottom of the staircase and gave the girl a challenging look. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! Salamander of Fairy Tail! I challenge you to a fight!" he announced with Gray standing beside him with a smirk. "I kind of agree with flame brain for once. Count me in for this fight. My name is Gray Fullbuster," Gray then stated where Erza stood behind them with a calm look. "To set the challenge. I'll also be your opponent. Nice to meet you Sakura. My name is Erza Titania Scarlet."

The crimson smirked and looked up to Makarov, silently asking if she was allowed to accept their challenge with shimmering, begging eyes. Makarov gave out a sigh and quietly nodded where the girl cheered and jumped for joy. Regaining her calm and composed attitude, thanks to her partner on her shoulder, she innocently smiled before looking down on them with a smirk. "I haven't been in a friendly guild challenge before, so I'll happily accept your challenge, _Team Natsu_."

* * *

_So how do you think of this chapter? Updated this chapter as early as I can to let you all read it quicker than how I update my stories now. It's great to see you guys support me by reviewing. To everyone who made a guess, thank you all in participating. If you said that it was Lucy, that was correct, though Mavis is somewhere in that room hidden. Opps. I just gave out a small hint. Oh well._

_Is there anything that you would like to see happen in this fanfic? Feel free to type it down in the reviews so I can get to you.  
Please review, follow or favourite if you haven't after reading this chapter. Your support helps me to continue updating quicker like how I used to. (I used to update every second day with over 2000 words)._

_- CelestialSakuraa_


	3. The Challenging Fight

_Fragile Crystal Life  
Chapter 3: The Challenging Fight_

* * *

_Sakura continued on smiling before a certain pink-haired wizard dashed up to stand on the bottom of the staircase and gave the girl a challenging look. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! Salamander of Fairy Tail! I challenge you to a fight!" he announced with Gray standing beside him with a smirk. "I kind of agree with flame brain for once. Count me in for this fight. My name is Gray Fullbuster," Gray then stated where Erza stood behind them with a calm look. "To set the challenge. I'll also be your opponent. Nice to meet you Sakura. My name is Erza Titania Scarlet."_

_The crimson smirked and looked up to Makarov, silently asking if she was allowed to accept their challenge with shimmering, begging eyes. Makarov gave out a sigh and quietly nodded where the girl cheered and jumped for joy. Regaining her calm and composed attitude, thanks to her partner on her shoulder, she innocently smiled before looking down on them with a smirk. "I haven't been in a friendly guild challenge before, so I'll happily accept your challenge, Team Natsu."_

* * *

Team Natsu stood there in confusion until Wendy walked up as well with Carla following behind. "My name is Wendy Marvel. I would also like you challenge you as well Sakura-san," Wendy announced, making everyone look at her with amazement and surprisement. Wendy. Joining in with Team Natsu – To fight a new member of the guild?! Of course, they were joined with Gajeel, Juvia and Lisanna who wanted to participate in seeing what the new girl could do. Everyone looked at Mirajane but she said that she'll join if she was incredibly strong enough to defeat Erza in her battle.

"Juvia Loxar. Gray-sama's future wife. Juvia would also like to see how Sakura-san fights."

Gray looked at Juvia with shivers running down his spine. "I'm not your to-be husband!" he cried out where Juvia looked at Gray in shock. "But-But Gray-sama! Gray-sama proposed to Juvia in her dreams!" Juvia cried out where he sweat-dropped to. "That's only a dream!" "Well in Juvia's dreams, dreams always come true!" Juvia retorted with Wendy breaking it up in panic.

Gajeel looked at Sakura and examined her appearance. She was wearing a kimono stop that rested above her naval. Her bust almost rivaling with Lucy's. Her top was white fading to pastel pink that was accompanied with a few cherry blossom imprints on her long sleeves that draped over the tips of her fingers. She was wearing black uneven leggings that had the left legging originally long with the right legging cut up right above her upper thigh. Those even leggings were worn together with a leather brown belt that was hanging down, looking as if it was going to slip right off her hips. On the belt, there was a metal chain attached to it, different colours of tear-shaped crystals hanging from it. On the side hung a metal-looking tube with engravings on it, and next to it was a pouch where a deck of cards were seen inside. Sakura was also wearing ankle-high combat boots with short heels.

"Gi-hi. I haven't seen anyone wear those types of clothes. Bloody; My name is Gajeel Refox. Prepare to get pulped."

Lisanna smiled at the beautiful crimson in front of her. "My name is Lisanna Strauss. I'm Elf-nii and Mira-nee's little sister. I would also like to fight you Sakura," Lisanna challenged, her voice slightly more challenging than before.

Sakura stood there and looked at the people standing in front of her. Trying to remember their names. The only one she could remember from the past was Natsu Dragneel, from Igneel who vanished from her life from all of a sudden, telling her that she wasn't the only child who was taught by the Fire Dragon. "So Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, and, Lisanna. You're all here to challenge me into a _friendly_ battle. What happens if I were to kill you accidentally?" Sakura asked with hidden warnings in her question.

They looked at her in confusion before she gave out a sigh. "Let's just go to the training grounds. Apparently, it seems like the guild has changed from the last time I've been here. Please lead the way to the outside," Sakura waved off, now walking down the stairs to follow the seven who lead the way. She skipped after them in glee where Florai happily followed by flying. "This is going to fun isn't it Sakura?" Florai questioned. Sakura silently chuckled and looked at her partner where she silently whispered to the lowest level that even the Dragon Slayers in front couldn't hear. "Hopefully it all goes well…"

* * *

"Challenge between Sakura and Team Natsu with Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel and Lisanna! The first battle can be done solo or in assigned teams. Dragon Slayer against Dragon Slayers; One person against two, three, or whatever!" Mirajane announced out from the sidelines. While she continued on announcing the rules, the guild was betting on who would win, and obviously, the opposing team was going to win with Sakura, having only three people betting for her to win. (Who else would they be? Obviously, it's Master Makarov, Laxus, and her partner, Florai. All betting with high amount of jewels under her name).

The eight stood there in the fields, looking at each other before the Dragon Slayers took a step forward. "Dragon Slayer against Dragon Slayers it is!" Mirajane cheered, with the guild joining along with their chants and screams. The four, who were choosing to fight later, all walked over to the sidelines. It was going to be a very interesting battle if you asked the Master of Fairy Tail and Master-to-be. The Fexceed and Exceeds sat next to each other on the railings, while the rest of the guild swarmed around the ring where the chatter and noisiness all died down.

Makarov jumped on the railings with his arms behind his back. "Alright. You may battle… Now!"

Within the sudden announcement, the Dragon Slayers of temporary Team Natsu all dashed towards the crimson who didn't move. They surrounded her at a safe distance and suddenly stopped to deliver their blow all at once.

"_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_"

"_**Sky Dragon's Roar!**_"

"_**Iron Dragon's Roar!**_"

The attacks all gushed towards Sakura where everyone expected a direct hit. Unfortunately, Sakura jumped high into the air where she avoided the attack to land on the other side with a calm look. Of course, Natsu ran towards her with a fiery fist with a battle cry following his charge. "_**Fire Dragon's Iron -!**_" He swung his fist at her where she caught the punch. With fire meeting with water, their contact began to hiss with smog forming and shrouding over them. "What the?" Natsu questioned, looking at Sakura who had a bored look on her face. "Did you forget that I'm a Water Dragon Slayer? You're magic is completely immune to me unless you evaporate all of my water. Sadly, you cannot!" Sakura stated, her voice booming at her last sentence.

She flicked him over to the side where Gajeel came charging towards. "Eat some fist!" Gajeel yelled, rapidly punching her where she quickly dodged. An attack hit her from the side, surprising everyone to see Wendy who was the one who did it. Throwing Sakura to the side, she regained her posture with eyes now glowing crimson. She was beyond pissed to see herself get attacked when her defences dropped. Not only that, but from someone who was taught under the same foster mother as herself!

Florai grinned as she watched Sakura's eyes glow crimson while she got back up in a slow manner. "I hope that Sakura is going to be alright," Happy mumbled in worry when he saw the said girl get pushed over to the side. Carla gave out a huff, "You should be cheering for Natsu, not worrying about the opponent." Florai kept her eyes on her partner. "Sakura is never losing to such inexperienced people. She's the strongest of the strongest," she whispered, catching the attention of the Exceeds that looked at her in shock. The Fexceed continued, her grin turning into a sly smirk like what her partner is displaying on her face. "Let's just hope that they have some knowledge in defending themselves when a storm hits them," Sakura and Florai whispered in unison before the crimson disappeared in front of the three Dragon Slayers.

A whip was heard and they all turned to see Sakura standing behind them with a whip in her hands. Suddenly, crackling sounds were heard where blue lightning engulfed the leather whip of the crimsons. "My turn?" Sakura suggested innocently before disappearing. Like as if she had multiple copies of herself, she lashed her whip to whip the three at such an incredible rate. Screams and grunts of pain were heard from the mouths of the Dragon Slayers, and everyone in the sidelines all felt their pain from just watching.

With the last whip coming from the crimson, they all knelt down to catch their breath until Natsu and Gajeel stood up. "Want some more?" Sakura asked as she raised a brow. The boys grinned before charging up to her. "_**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**_" he cried out, attacking the girl who seemed to be completely fine. Gajeel came dashing over to her, jumping into the air with his right arm raised. "_**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**_" he grunted, punching down to the crimson who looked up at a knick of time. He saw her smirk as he attacked towards her, only finding herself to catch his arm by the whip which electrocuted him. He was then thrown over to Natsu who was shocked at her for not being able to get injured.

The two boys slid against the floor where they stopped right next to Wendy who was getting up. "_**Sky Dragon's Roar!**_" Wendy bellowed where Sakura whipped through it in ease. The guild all watched in shock. For the entire fight against the Dragon Slayers, the new girl was able to injure them without breaking a sweat, and even without using magic except for a magical item.

They watched her jumped into the air – Really high. Sakura took a deep breath in. "_**Water Dragon's Tidal Roar!**_" she roared, opened her mouth where she breathed out a strong beam of water that clashed into the three Dragon Slayers with pure force. The pain of being attacked by her magic was like you standing in between two large waves that collided into you with pure force that may break your bones. A scream slipped through Wendy while the boys all groaned in pain. With the water being absorbed by the ground, the three were left on the ground with heavy injured.

As Sakura landed, she looked at the three with pitiful looks as her eyes went back to brown. "Opps. I went overboard with their punishment. Now, who's the next to challenge me?" Sakura questioned as she turned around with a bright smile. Behind her, the three collapsed bodies were being picked up by large blobs of water which were healing the three as it glowed aqua, transporting them over to the side slowly.

"We will!"

Sakura gave out an amused smile. "I have a surprise waiting for you two," she stated as she watched Gray and Juvia take their stand in front of her with determined faces. "If she was able to knock down the three in ease without breaking a sweat, then I'll go all out," Gray whispered over to Juvia who nodded. "Juvia will not lose. Juvia will win for Juvia and Gray-sama," Juvia said as she looked at Sakura who was still holding her whip. "I guess you're all prepared. Attack when you're ready. Your punishment is to get electrocuted with thunder," Sakura announced as she flicked her whip to make a large whipping sound that resounded through the crowd.

"You can do it Juvia!"

"Go Gray! Don't let a girl beat you like what Natsu and Gajeel did!"

"Don't let her win!"

Gray smirked to his guild members and went into stance. "_**Ice-Make: Lance!**_" Juvia also went into action as well by jumping high into the air. "_**Water Slicer!**_" As Sakura stood there like before, she watched the multiple attacks fly straight to her. A sly smile grew on her slightly pale-tanned face. "_Pathetic_," she whispered as she gripped strongly onto her whip before lashing it across the air which sliced the two attacks apart. Gray dashed behind her, his hands ready for another attack. Luckily she didn't notice because she was preoccupied with Juvia who continued on slashing her arms up the air to keep a wave of Water Slicers continuing as she landed onto the dusty ground.

"Juvia will not let new love rival take away Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out as her body transformed into water. Sakura sweat-dropped at the blue-haired mage's statement and walked over to the side where Juvia darted towards her. "Juvia shall not lose!" she yelled in determination. The crimson suddenly squealed as she dodged the mage who charged passed her. "Chance! _**Ice-Make: Floor!**_" Gray yelled, freezing the ice within seconds where the crimson slipped onto her bottom. "_**Water Beam!**_" Juvia then supported, striking Sakura while she's down.  
She gave out a wail while sliding into the fence where the members took a step back. Florai grinned in a dark demeanour; She knew that whenever her partner's down, it'll mean serious business. The Fexceed gave out chuckle as she watched her partner get up from the ground slowly with a cold flare flickering in her brown eyes. "Don't. Look. Down. On. Me!" she roared as she stood her ground, running towards the two mages with lock-on eye contact.

Gray flinched and jumped back while Juvia stood in her place with a serious expression. "_**Water Lock!**_" she yelled, slamming her hands together – Clenching it together where two balls of water slammed into the crimson who groaned at the impact of two water surfaces slamming together with her in the middle. With her eyes closed from the pain, Juvia continued on holding the girl in place where Gray attacked. "_**Ice-Make: Hammer!**_" He held onto his delicately-made hammer and swung it into the air. Before he could even slam it down, Sakura abruptly opened her eyes, meeting eye contact with the Ice-Make wizard.

She gave out a smirk seeing that Gray was about to attack her. Slowly, she opened her mouth, sucking in all of the water around her. This made the guild shocked, but it was to be expected when she announced out that she was a Water Dragon Slayer. Continuing eating (or should I say drinking) Juvia's mizu, Gray tried to hammer her down into the ground where she slashed her hand through the air, creating a sharp blade of wind shattered the hammer. "What the?!" Gray questioned as he stumbled back with Juvia helping him back up.

"Uncle Yuung, I'm going to give everything I got for you in this round!" Sakura announced as she dropped onto the ground before wind started to pick up around her. "Shit. What's going on?" Gray asked himself as he watched the wind swarm around the girl who was slowly picking herself up from the ground. "Don't forget Gray-sama! Sakura-san is also an overall mage! Sakura-san can pull out anything Sakura-san wishes!" Juvia howled, pushing Gray away where blades of wind slashed across her, making her scream in pain.

The two looked at the crimson who was now in a windstorm with her right hand outstretched to allow her palm to face them. "_**Wind Strike.**_" Sakura then went into an archery stance and pulled her right arm backwards – No arrows were in sight. "Uncle… Thank you for teaching Wind magic! _**Wind Arrow: Shoot!**_" Sakura shouted, releasing her imaginary-drawn string which suddenly had her windstorm to shoot out sharp arrows of wind. "_**Ice-Make: Shield!**_" Gray defended, opening out his arms, creating a large ice shield which defended the two from the arrows that were quickly chipping away the ice.

Juvia ran over to the side, away from the shield's reach. She sliced the air with her arms going upwards in a swift movement. "_**Water Slicer!**_" Sakura avoided the slices of water with the wind following her steps. She spun around on her heels, arms following her body as it flew into the air with the wind starting to twist and turn with each other. "Let me show you your worst nightmare for your magic – Your weakness!" she yelled, throwing the cyclone over to the two who jumped away. "Not on my watch! _**Ice-Make: Bow! Ice-Make: Arrow!**_" "So will Juvia's as well! _**Wings of Love!**_"

Sakura chuckled and jumped high into the air, performing a backflip while she was at it. Turning around, she flinched to see herself in the centre of an army of ice arrows falling down to her and couldn't react on time until a glow came from her pocket. "_**Devil's Slash!**_" a voice grunted, where a red coloured flash slashed through the half of the arrows in front of the crimson. "_**Angel's Yearn!**_" another voice calmly chanted as a pure yellow light flashed in front of the other half of the army of arrows. The users of the two spells were none in sight.

"Who was that?"

"Help from outside of the field?"

"Cheating?"

The crimson clapped her hands together, somewhat splitting and steering the now-half cyclones to eat up the two mages who were shocked at the sudden change in action. "Those were my spirits! Don't even have a single though of me cheating in a battle! Anyways, let the magical nightmare begin!" Sakura stated as she landed gracefully on the ground with Juvia and Gray still stuck in their separate cyclone. "_**Freeze!**_" Gray yelled, freezing the cyclone which made everyone completely alarmed at the appearing chance of Gray and Juvia actually winning.

Unfortunately, Sakura was a step ahead of the raven-haired boy. She snapped her fingers, "_**Mizu. You belong to me, and to no one other than myself.**_" Like that, the frozen cyclone went back to its original state; still spinning with the boy, still stuck inside. "Now. For the fun part! _**Lightning Bolt!**_" A large struck of lightning crashed into the two cyclones, making the mages stuck inside give out a painful scream. Water and lightning to not mix, and the reason for Gray to be in a dilemma is because ice is the frozen form of water.

Sakura crashed the two cyclones together and dust blew out in a directions. Finally, as the wind slowed down, the dust revealed Juvia and Gray on the ground with bruises thanks to the lightning and twigs that gushed passed them at a quick speed. Mirajane came running out with Wendy with concern all over while the guild remained quiet due to shock. She was able to defeat five people – Five very strong, A-ranked mages. "Is Gray and Juvia alright?" Levy questioned as she watched the two get picked up by water blobs that carried them over to the sidelines. There was no response until Juvia woke up with no injuries in sight. "Thank you for healing Juvia, Wendy," Juvia thanked as she sat up. Natsu jumped up, "You're fine too? Wendy! Your healing is awesome!"

Wendy quickly shook her hands. "I haven't gotten the chance to heal you yet. You guys were just transported by those water thingies," she stated, pointing to the water droplet which absorbed Gray, slowly vanishing as the boy woke up. "What in the world are those?" Macao questioned. "They're Sakura's. They heal anyone she wishes while it transports the injured to a safe spot. They're a part of her Water magic," a voice stated. While the members were discussing this to each other, Lisanna walked into the fields to get into stance.

The guild noticed this and slowly quieted down with a few members cheering for the short white-haired mage's victory.

"Don't let a new member win Lisanna!"

"Don't be afraid!"

"Let's go Lisanna! Fight for your siblings!"

Sakura took her stand and stared at the girl emotionlessly. "So. You want to fight and defeat me?" she questioned. Lisanna nodded with determination on her face. Sakura looked down and then looked back at Lisanna. "Your eyes show as much determination and purity as mine in the past, but, I will not let my pride down," Sakura claimed as water began to lift her up into the air. "Show me what you got. Animal Take-Over mage!" she then yelled.

Lisanna took that announcement to go, running forward, she jumped into the air where she spun gracefully, stopping to meet eyes with the girl. "_**Animal Soul: Tigress!**_" Lisanna cried out before lashing her claws towards Sakura who took hold of her wrist using her whip. She was then flung up into the air before Lisanna did a backflip to regain her posture at facing the crimson. "_**Animal Soul: Half Bi-**_" "Gomene… _**Water Dragon's Roar!**_" Within just five minutes in battle, Lisanna had fallen within a single attack from her opponent.

As much as Sakura had to admit it, Lisanna was quite inexperienced in her magic. She seemed to be incompatible with her animals, and just needed to practise even more. Although Sakura was an overall mage; the mysteries behind Take-Over magic was just a puzzle to her. She could only have a trait of her Take-Over magic, and it seems like Lisanna was on the same page as her as well, but in a more advanced way. Sighing at the fact that Lisanna was about to give it all she's got, and didn't have a chance to, she jumped down to catch the mage who suddenly punched her in the stomach.

Lisanna landed down with a confident smirk. "Don't look down on me! _**Animal Soul: Penguin!**_" Lisanna cried out, jumping high into the air where she aimed to land onto the crimson with heavy force. Sakura looked up and quickly jumped away where her chain dropped at the very spot where Lisanna was about to land. She looked up to see Lisanna about to reach the ground and then looked down to see her precious chain laying there defenceless. Those were her momentum's of her dragon family! If that were to shatter from the weight of Lisanna, she'll have nothing left of her foster parents.

"No!" Sakura yelled out, diving in to reach the chain filled with tear-shaped gems. She held them close to her heart where Lisanna slammed herself onto her with a high-pitched scream coming out from the crimson's lips. The guild looked at Lisanna in surprisement. Was she able to defeat the new girl? Maybe. She did make the girl scream in pain for the first ti-!

Vines came shooting out from the ground with Lisanna in her penguin form in the middle. It tightly wrapped herself within such a speed that none of the members could follow. Slowly, it lifted up Lisanna and threw her away where Sakura came rising from the ground with water lifting her up. "You… You almost smashed their tears with that weight of yours! Un-Unforgivable! I'll let you experience your memories again! _**Time Bomb!**_" she yelled, the vines nullifying Lisanna's magic, leaving her back to her original form.

"Don't!" Mirajane cried out, running into battle. "_**Take-Over: Satan Soul!**_" Mirajane yelled, punching Sakura in the stomach. Erza sighed and walked into the field, "I guess I might well join."

* * *

_So this chapter and the next shall mainly focus on Sakura. As time passes, I may be introducing OC spirits into the fanfiction as we progress. Of course, there will be NaLu, but that shall start around within the next two chapters, including this one. Longest chapter, and, longest time spent on since I haven't been writing fanfics about magic for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_  
_I also happened to make a Facebook page where you can all talk and see the progress of me writing. What I mean is that, on the page, you shall be seeing the latest things happening such as a few sneakpeaks of the upcoming chapters, and also, meet new people that write online as well. Please like the page and join me. Here's the link (Take away the ^ sign):_ ^ .^com/CelestialSakuraa^?skip_nax_^wizard=true

_Please review, follow or favourite if you haven't. It makes me feel supported!_


	4. The Start of an Adventure

_Fragile Crystal Life_  
_Chapter 4: The Start of an Adventure_

* * *

_Vines came shooting out from the ground with Lisanna in her penguin form in the middle. It tightly wrapped herself within such a speed that none of the members could follow. Slowly, it lifted up Lisanna and threw her away where Sakura came rising from the ground with water lifting her up. "You… You almost smashed their tears with that weight of yours! Un-Unforgivable! I'll let you experience your memories again! **Time Bomb!**" she yelled, the vines nullifying Lisanna's magic, leaving her back to her original form._

_"Don't!" Mirajane cried out, running into battle. "**Take-Over: Satan Soul!**" Mirajane yelled, punching Sakura in the stomach. Erza sighed and walked into the field, "I guess I might well join."_

* * *

Sakura dodged the blade thrown by the almighty Titania before jumping away when a dark orb flew towards her. "Since there are two almighty S-Class mages in front of me, I might as well go all out! _**Ice Dragons –**_" "Wait Ice Dragon's? Isn't that also a Dragon Slayers…" "_**- Roar!**_" "And there it is!" the guild cried out with widened eyes. The crimson bellowed out a mighty roar filled with a strong cold storm of wind filled with ice and snow waltzing around it as she landed on the ground, pulling out a few cards before diving to the side where Erza attacked. As she flipped the cards to reveal their fronts, Sakura smirked before jumping away when Mirajane came flying towards her.

"_**Time Bomb setting! 180 seconds and counting down!**_" Sakura commanded, pointing over to the trapped Lisanna where a timer started with Lisanna struggling to get out. "_**Dark Explosion!**_" Mirajane cried out. "_**Devil's Nightmare!**_" a voice cried out, blocking Mirajane's attack. "_**Angel's Curse!**_" A white flower suddenly boomed in front of the charging Erza where it suddenly turned around to reveal yellow glowing eyes with a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. It was about to engulf the scarlet in whole but Erza was fully away about it doing so. "_**Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour! Pentagram Sword!**_" Erza slashed the flower where it wilted into the darkness.

Sakura dashed forward and avoided a punch from Mirajane. "Stop the timer!" she scowled, kicking Sakura over to Erza who got her swords to spin around her. Sakura gave out a groan, quickly thinking of a way to defend herself, "_**Invisibility!**_" she cried out, her body becoming invisible just in time as she silently chanted her magic to allow her to grow wings, stopping her just in time before getting seriously injured by the waltzing blades. Flying to the side, she reappeared with a confident look, throwing the two held cards up into the air.

While the battle continued, Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see no one in the infirmary. Other than that, a large explosion was heard from outside and she carefully sat up to look out of the window to see everyone outside, cheering for the fighters. She got out the bed walked around with pale eyes where she reached outside to see the fight commencing at a better view. She took a few curious steps forward and silently watched in the distance. Her eyes caught attention to the spinning cards in the air. "Those cards somewhat give out a familiar feeling to my keys…" she whispered clenching onto her metallic keys that were hanging on her belt.

"_**Awaken! Eyes of the Goddesses of Hell and Heaven! Dark! Light!**_" Sakura summoned, throwing her right arm up into the air where the closed eyes of the images on the cards suddenly opened. The calm sounds of bells ringing were held and suddenly a dark red and white magical circle appeared with two girls slowly coming out where seen. Flying up into the air with twirls, their wings stretched out, revealing to the guild an angel and devil, Sakura collected the cards which flew back to her and smirked. "What may we do for you Sakura-hime? You should've called us earlier," the two recited in unison.

The girl smirked and was about to command her spirits to do something but stopped within her actions when she caught a whiff of her scent. "So she comes to watch the show," she whispered before pointing over to the two. "Distract them!" Sakura commanded. "Why certainly," the two spirits replied as they slicked their hair back before charging over. The girl in a white lolita dress and angel wings jumped high into the sky, coming towards Erza with an angelic smile. "_**Feather's Waltz!**_" the angel, Light, cried out, flapping her wings to point to Erza with pure white feathers appearing out of nowhere. It waltzed around the knight before stopping to point at Erza where it charged towards the scarlet who sliced them away. "_**Time bomb! 70 seconds and counting down!**_" Sakura chanted.

Vines came darting over to Erza where she quickly flew up, attempting to slice the vines away. "_**Go my blades!**_" Erza yelled, throwing down around twenty blades to Sakura where the demonic child jumped in, blowing them away with her wings. The blades dropped to the ground, clattering as they fell on top of each other. "_**Devil's Nightmare!**_" the girl in a black corset with a slit skirt, Dark, yelled, sending a dark red mist to the scarlet.

"Nee-san!" Lisanna cried out, still struggling to break free. Mirajane turned to look at her little sister with shock. "Let her go!" Mirajane commanded, charging to the three with an accelerating rate. Sakura scoffed while Dark came appeared in front with a scowl on her face. There was only fifty seconds left on the timer. "_**Soul Extinction!**_" Mirajane yelled, pulling back a large spherical ball with her two hands. "Sakura-hime!" Dark screamed, alerting the crimson who was occupied with the scarlet. "Okay!" Sakura answered, abandoning Erza who was then occupied with Light who performed a high kick.

As Mirajane released the beam, pushing it up front. Sakura came running in front of Dark where two large orbs appeared as she lifted up her two index fingers from the side. The balls expanded into a large barrier where Sakura gave out a groan as she forced herself to hold it up. The guild thought that it was the end for them, but Sakura prevented that to happen as she commanded the orbs to absorb the attack that seemed forever to end. Just when the attack was fully absorbed. Mirajane came out of nowhere, surprising the crimson from the side. Mirajane punched the girl on the chest before pulling back her right arm where a dark purple magical circle appeared. "_**Dark. Push!**_" the demon yelled, thrusting the magical circle onto Sakura where she was thrown across the field.

Magically, the countdown stopped at seven seconds and Mirajane broke the now-weakened vines which shattered to her touch. Erza also punched Light in the stomach, making the Heaven's spirit shriek in pain before falling, vanishing from sight where Dark came flying to her. "I won't let you do anything to my princess!" she announced, opening out her hand where the crimson barrier came swarming to her hold. A long blade was made and the spirit swung the sword back. "Why not taste the power of your magic fighting against you!" Dark stated, swinging the sword down to create a dark purple slice that came flying to them. The three gave out a cry of hurt and wimped to themselves as they slowly got back up.

They froze when a large dark aura was emitting from the crimson who held herself up from falling. At this point, the three opponents were panting heavily from the lack of magic. "Master!" Florai cried out, turning to him to give out a silent warning of Sakura's split personality coming out. Makarov noticed it as well and gave out a fake cough to ease the tension. "The battle is over! Sakura is the winner!" he announced.

Mirajane and Erza nullified their magic and looked at each other, giving out a satisfied shrug at the sudden interference. At least they weren't as hurt as the others who previously battled before them. Lucy watched in the distance and felt her head throbbing in pain. That's when the crimson appeared out of nowhere with a saddened smile. "Time is running out quick," she stated.

* * *

Lucy sat in the far distance with the guild chattering about Sakura's amazing fight with the strongest members of the guild without a break of a sweat. Of course, the crimson was shrouded with members jumping on top of her, asking how she'd done it. "I told you! I've been training ever since my dragon vanished!" Sakura wailed, trying to fight through the guild without breaking their bones from her true power. Florai was just as well being swarmed by younger members, trying to get a touch of her demonic tail and bat wings. "Stop touching me!" Florai hissed. To prevent herself from getting touched by the greasy hands of the young ones, she levitated up in the sky, only having to find her partner in distress as well.

The Fexceed was about to fly over, but stopped when Laxus placed lifted Sakura up and placed her on his left shoulder where she hummed in interest. Maybe the old friend was interested in her partner? Florai shook her head. If that were to be the case, then he would've been murdered by Sakura's boyfriend who was also on a mission for a while.

She looked down to Lucy who was sitting in the corner and a frown replaced her usual grin. Florai knew about the situation when she first heard it from Master when she was still a small kitten with Sakura being only around eleven. Quietly, she flew over to the blonde who seemed to have a hard time smiling. Sitting beside her, Lucy noticed the Fexceed and forced herself to smile. "You don't need to force yourself to smile around Sakura and I," Florai stated. Lucy's smile then dropped where she gave out an extended sigh. "I just don't get the reason why I can't smile, and after seeing myself in a crystal…" Lucy mumbled, making the Fexceed look at her in shock.

Lucy saw her true body in that crystal?!

"You know about this don't you?" Lucy questioned, looking over to Sakura who was kicking Natsu in the face, still on Laxus's shoulder. Florai averted her eyes for a while in silence before looking back. "Yes… No one other than us, Laxus, Gildarts, and Master knows about your secret… So what are you going to d- !" Florai flinched once she saw Lucy fading before reappearing. "So it's true…" Florai whispered. Lucy nodded and rested her chin on her entwined fingers and thought about it. "That explosion… Is it going to happen again?" Florai looked away from her question and didn't answer it with either a nod or a shake.

The blonde sighed. "I knew it. I'm so weak that I can't even hold in my magic… No one even questioned me if I was alright," Lucy said. Florai shook her head. "Everyone is stronger than what they think they – Where are you going?" Florai asked. Lucy turned back and forced herself to smile. She decided to run away and train until she becomes stronger…

* * *

Lucy stood in front of her table with a letter on the top. She gave out a sigh and turned around to find Virgo standing in front of her. "Hime. Are you sure about leaving?" the maiden asked. Lucy nodded her head in silence before looking around her apartment. "Can you please send all of my belongings over to the Spirit World? I'll be back to grab them when we get back over here in Magnolia," Lucy asked.

Virgo nodded and bowed her head in acceptance, "If that is what you wish, then I certainly will…" Lucy earnestly smiled. "Thank you…" She then picked up her backpack and adjusted it onto her back and turned around, only finding a crimson sitting on her couch with her Fexceed sleeping on her lap. "How-How did you get into my house?!" Lucy half-screamed as she watched the crimson turn back with a half-smile. "Planning to run away onee-san?" Sakura mockingly joked as she stood up, placing her partner on her head who continued sleeping.

Lucy looked away for a moment before her eyes stumbled back onto her written letter. Grabbing it, she held it in front Sakura who gave her a questioning look. "Since you're here, can you hold onto my letter and give it to them when they realise?" she politely asked. Sakura shook her head in refusal. "No can do." She sat back on the couch and crossed her legs. "So why are you planning to leave without telling the guild anything?" asked Sakura. Lucy quickly looked back in shock before her head dropped in shame.  
"I need to train. After hearing about my body stuck in that crystal, and that I can harm my nakama, I need to go somewhere far away and –" "- And train?" Sakura intercepted, making Lucy look up then nodding. Sakura gave out a sigh, "Running away is-" "I'm not running away, just training – I want to be stronger than before to protect my family," Lucy stated, earning a shrug from Sakura.

She watched the crimson stand up and turn to face her. "So you know your true powers?" Sakura questioned. Lucy nodded silently where Sakura gave out a tiring sigh, "Fine. I'll give you this question – What would you do if time runs out? Meaning, would you ask for help when you're close to returning back into that crystal?" The blonde flinched. "Don't answer me unless you found a suitable reply. I will train you Lucy… I shall prevent you from going back into that crystal, but I'm not one hundred percent sure if I'm able to or not. For now, I'll train you to become stronger – We both wield the same powers anyway," Sakura stated where Lucy tilted her head in question.

"For now. Go and alert Master about your leave. You shall not be getting rid of your insignia. I'll take care of that for you… You can decide for how long you're going. I'll wait for you at the station," Sakura added before jumping out of the window without a further trace of words. Lucy stood there for a moment before looking down to her letter in her hold. "I'm sorry everyone… But I need to become stronger to prevent that from happening," Lucy whispered.

Pulling out Loke's key, she summoned him. "_**Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!**_" With the sounds of a doorbell, Loke came appearing right besides her with a wink present. "Yo Lucy. You haven't called me in a while. It made me think that I was rejected for your love," said Loke. The said girl made herself smile and handed him over her bag where he gave her a questioning look. "You're asking me to go on a job request with you?" he questioned. He frowned when Lucy shook her head, her body fading then reappearing. "No Loke. I'm going to the guild first. Can you please meet up with a guild member at the station?" Lucy replied.

The boy looked at her in question, "Who's the person you're supposed to meet up with?" "I don't… know… She has crimson hair –" Loke finished her sentence, "She has Summoning Cards right?" Lucy nodded after Loke got the message. "So she returned…" he mumbled to himself before looking up to find Lucy heading out.  
Stopping at the front door, Lucy turned back, "Remember to lock up the house. I already to the landlady that I'm leaving." Loke looked at her in shock. "Leaving?! What do you mean leaving princess?!" Loke inquired after watching her fade and return back to normal.

Lucy sighed. "I'm not part of the team anymore and I don't want myself to trouble the guild anymore…" Loke frowned as he clenched his fists. "What do you mean '_Not part_' of Team Natsu. You are the original first member of the team," Loke stated with Lucy flinching at his statement. She didn't reply and walked out of the room in silence. She walked downstairs and out the building where she then headed to the guild.  
Opening the guild doors, the guild turned to her and smiled before Team Natsu ran up to her with Juvia and Lisanna following. "Hey there Luce!" Natsu cheered as he greeted her with a huge grin. Lucy cringe at the smile and forced herself to return a smile back, taking notice of the piece of paper in his hand.

"Are you going on a job?" Lucy asked. Gray nodded, "We're going over to Clover Town to get rid of some bandits. We asked Master if you can go as well and he said yes." "We were going to pick you up just then. Come on Lucy, let's go," Erza added in. There was a moment of silence, and the team was eagerly waiting for her reply – They frowned when they saw her shake her head. First time refusing a team job. "Sorry, but I have a long-term job to discuss with Master – Alone," Lucy replied. "Is love rival going to go alone?" asked Juvia. The blonde forced herself to chuckle at the sudden question.

She shook her head, "The new member is going to go with me. If you excuse me, I need to go to see Master." She then began to walk passed them, only having her wrist get caught by Lisanna who was frowning. "Why can't you go with us and then go see Master when we return?" she suggested. Lucy shook her hand away weakly. "I can't interfere with your new team. You have a job to do, while I have something else. Now, please excuse me," Lucy said, giving them a sudden cold shoulder where she began to walk, only having to be turned around by Natsu. "What's the job that you're doing? Maybe I can –" "You don't have to go with me! You have a team to be with! I'll be fine! The Fexceed stated that everyone is stronger than what they think! I'm going to train -!" The guild all looked at her due to her sudden outburst, but Lucy was cut off by a glowing light shining besides her, revealing the same girl from the previous battle with Team Natsu.

The blonde-haired girl, the Spirit of the Heaven's, bowed her head politely to the Stellar mage in respect. "Sakura-hime was getting worried, so she summoned me to ask you if you were alright. Is everything alright Lucy-san?" the spirit, Light, asked in a soft voice. Lucy nodded her head before walking upstairs with the angel spirit following close behind, flapping her wings as she silently kept an eye out.

Standing in front of the office doors which belonged to the Master, Lucy knocked the door, only finding the door magically opening with Master Makarov sitting behind his desks with stack loads of complaints caused by, in majority, Team Natsu. "What do you need my child?" Makarov questioned, peering over the stacks to see the blonde walking in with Sakura's spirit following behind. He frowned to see Lucy's saddened expression. "Are you not leaving with Team Natsu? I already granted per-" "Master… I would like to take a temporary leave from the guild," Lucy butted in, making him change his frown to a shocked expression.

"But why child? Did Natsu do something to make you decide this?"

Lucy shook her head and looked back to Light who was standing in the corner with her hands entwined and wings close together. She looked back and gave out a sigh. "I heard about everything – About my real body in the crystal. Master… I would like to train, to prevent myself, from hurting the guild…" Lucy stated, tears struggling to fall. Master Makarov looked at Lucy, now heartbroken at the fact that she was the one who was peering into his conversation with his grandson. He then looked over to the spirit. "You're a new spirit that Sakura summoned, correct?" he inquired.

Light looked up and smiled, walking to stand beside Lucy where she them bowed to the old man. "My name is Light. I'm the Spirit of the Heaven's. I was recently acquainted to Sakura-hime around two years ago with my cousin, Dark, the Spirit of the Depths of Hell," Light introduced. She looked at Master Makarov with concerned eyes. "Our master shall be supervising Lucy-san while she's gone from the guild – Also, she'll explain everything to Lucy-san when they go. For now, please grant her permission to train under Sakura-hime… Her insignia shall be handled by Sakura-hime," Light stated.

Makarov nodded. If Sakura was going to be by Lucy's side, then it should be fine. He looked back over to Lucy, "Are you sure about this Lucy?" The said girl nodded her head, "I know this is sudden, but I would like to stay away from the guild for at least three years, or maybe more… I really need to become stronger… Even Team Natsu told me to train…" Lucy answered. Master Makarov nodded. "Please be safe Lucy, my child…" he announced quietly. Lucy smiled, this time, her heart feeling warmer than before. "Thank you," she thanked before a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
She turned to look at the spirit beside her. "I shall transport to Sakura-hime," Light stated. Lucy nodded her head, closing her eyes where she was magically transported to the train station. When she opened her eyes, she searched for the angel, only finding herself alone. "So where are they?" she mumbled.

* * *

"So you're back aye?" a voice asked, making the crimson turn around. In front of her stood Loke, holding onto Lucy's belonging. She smirked and leaned her weight over to her left. "Is there something wrong with me coming back?" she inquired, finding the orange-haired spirit shake his head. "Just surprised to see you back over in Magnolia, considering how you went on that long-term SS-Class mission given by Master and the Magic Council," Loke stated.  
Sakura shook her head, "And I see that you're long but gone from connections with that old contractor of yours. Are you in good conditions with Lucy?" Loke smiled, "I shall always be her prince when she needs it."

"Even when she's partially dying in that form of hers? Loke. You should know about her conditions seeming that spirits almost connect to their master's memories."

Loke looked away for a moment before adjusting his glasses. "If only I can stay –" Sakura shook her head, "Even if you get out of your gate for a long time – You ain't going to last. Even my spirits are weak when they're away from my surroundings. Be careful Loke… With her in this state, I cannot guarantee your safety along with your friends. Lucy's here. Let's go and look for her before she stumbles far away."

* * *

_XxxAngeloftheDeadxxX - Gomen. I was too caught up with the fight that I completely forgot about adding in a paragraph explaining Lucy's condition in detail. I hope this chapter makes it up for that._

Please follow my Facebook page to get updated more than waiting for late author notes published here. I would love to know you all more online. Here's the link, remember to get rid of the ^ symbols: https:^/www.^facebook.^com/^CelestialSakuraa

_Anyways, Need to know more about the OCs? The bio builds up when more information is revealed._

_**Sakura**** Miyasaki:** Unknown member who just recently returned from a long-term mission given by Master Makarov and the Magic Council about Lucy when she was only twelve at age. No one knows what "overall" magic she uses, but she announced that she was a Water Dragon Slayer - But how did she use Ice Dragon Slaying? Why did she go on a deadly mission rated as a SS-Class mission when she was only twelve at that time?_

_**Florai****:** Sakura's Fexceed partner which is another breed of the Exceed's. She knows as much as Sakura about Lucy's condition._

_**Light**** (Spirit):** She is the Spirit of the Heaven's with long blonde hair wrapped as a bun with piggy tails. At each bun floated a fluff of clouds. She wears a white and yellow lolita dress that lands up above her knees with white ballet flats. She has a halo that's tilted and large white angel wings._

_**Dark**** (Spirit):** Spirit of the Depths of Hell with red and black dip-dyed hair that's long and silky, reaching down to her knees. She wears a black corset with red lace, accompanying her skirt that has a slit on the left where her leather black shorts are seen under. She has a demonic tail with a triangle tip and large bat wings that has a lot of power in them._


	5. The Truth Reveals

_Fragile Crystal Life  
Chapter 5: The Truth Reveals_

* * *

"_Even when she's partially dying in that form of hers? Loke. You should know about her conditions seeming that spirits almost connect to their master's memories."_

_Loke looked away for a moment before adjusting his glasses. "If only I can stay –" Sakura shook her head, "Even if you get out of your gate for a long time – You ain't going to last. Even my spirits are weak when they're away from my surroundings. Be careful Loke… With her in this state, I cannot guarantee your safety along with your friends. Lucy's here. Let's go and look for her before she stumbles far away."_

* * *

"Lucy!" Sakura called out, running towards the blonde who turned around. She stopped when she saw Lucy vanish before reappearing where she looked over to Loke who frowned. They watched her walk towards them in a tired manner. "Are you alright Lucy?" Loke asked, walking up to the blonde to hold her other bag.

Lucy smiled and nodded before frowning. "I forgot to give Master the letter," she said, pulling out the letter from her pocket. Sakura smiled and grabbed the letter from the blonde's hand. "I'll deliver it to him when we're on the train," she stated before giving them the tickets for the train. Lucy looked at Sakura in confusion, "How's that possible?" she asked before the train pulled in. Loke gave out a chuckle before leading the girls and Fexceed into the train in a gentle manner. "Everything's possible for Sakura," Loke stated.

They all boarded the train, not noticing that Team Natsu also boarded the train in the other side. The group moved into an empty carriage where Sakura turned around in alarm. "We're not alone… Team Natsu is here," she stated where she quickly used magic. "_**Expansion: Carriage. Make this carriage twice its size**_," she chanted with Florai hassling the two to go into the bigger room. They flinched when they heard Natsu's gurgling of sickness and Florai flew over and held the door shut using her demonic tail. Although she may be a Fexceed, they're completely as strong as a mage when it comes to physical strength.

While Florai struggled to keep the door closed, Sakura placed an Invisibility and Presence barrier over the expanded room and hastefully pulled Florai and herself into it where they made it in time. "See! I told you that there was no one inside!" Gray exclaimed as he walked in, dragging a green Natsu inside as well. The clatter of Erza's armour was heard as well. "It seems strange that the door was jammed, not to mention that there's no window in here," she examined before taking a seat. "Juvia would like to sit next to Gray-sama!" Juvia announced, jumping into the small gap next to Gray who seemed completely grossed out.

Lisanna and Happy were the last to walk into the carriage with bright smiles, taking their seat next to Natsu who was leaning onto the invisible barrier that separated the two. "So what, in detail, are we doing?" Lisanna questioned, now going into business with the team.

* * *

The gang gave out a sigh of luck. They were almost caught with Erza pointing out every single detail of the weirdness of the carriage that they were riding in. "_**Silence**_," Sakura said, casting an additional barrier to their expanded one, allowing them to talk. They all looked over to Lucy who was frowning at the sight that she was seeing. "So…" Loke said, trying to ease out the tension. Sakura gave out a chuckle before crossing her legs.

"Want to know everything about your condition, Lucy?" Sakura asked as she placed her chin on her entwined fingers. The said blonde looked at Sakura with surprisement written all over. "Can you really tell me?" she asked, ensuring herself that the crimson wasn't lying about telling the truth. Sakura nodded before patting Florai's head where she purred in satisfaction.  
She looked at Lucy with apprehension written all over her facial expressions and Lucy began to regret asking for an explanation. "You, the body you are in right now, are an artificial body created by your true powers. That body of yours is only a mere body for your consciousness to control. Without my powers Lucy… You would've been a girl stuck in a lacrima crystal with no education, no wisdom – Nothing," she stated.

Lucy gasped in shock, hands covering her mouth and tears threatening to fall. She looked over to Loke who remained silent and guilty. Everything was true.

"As you should've already have known; your body is trapped within a crystal that's deep in the guild's heart. No one knows except for a few limited. Lucy… You were trapped in that crystal because your mother wanted to protect you from the people who want your magic. If you didn't know Lucy…" "One's magic can be taken away by obtaining and killing the one's heart and soul," Florai finished in a dark tone. "You are one of the last remaining users of Celestial Dragon and God Slaying. I am also on the same page as you, but only in Celestial Dragon Slaying. To protect you, your mother spent countless nights giving her magic to you, crystallizing layer over layers of her magic to create the crystal that you are in – Even Mavis and Master Makarov participated in protecting you," Sakura explained.

Lucy tightened her fists. "What do you mean I'm the last remaining? I was never taught by a dragon nor a god," she questioned. Loke gave out a sigh but remained in silence, allowing the crimson to continue. "Your mother was taught by both, and her magic then flowed into you when she was pregnant. Your powers were passed on by your mother – Continuing on, the reason why you're tired, is because your real body is trying to bring you back to itself. The build up of magic is slowly consuming your energy, hence, the reason why you're tired. The lack of emotions is due to your crystallized state of being unable to show it, and the difficulties in summoning is because of the other two trying to unleash itself from getting locked up all the time… Also… You've been fading and returning; your brain wants you to return into your locked up state…" Sakura then said.

"So I'm a Dragon and God Slayer. Not to mention a Celestial Summoner as well?" Lucy asked. Sakura nodded while Loke ruffled his hair to make it even more messy. "I'm sorry for not telling you anything Lucy," he apologized. The blonde shook her head. "I guess this is a valid reason to why you should've not told me earlier," Lucy replied.

The train suddenly stopped and Sakura stood up, pulling out the letter where she pushed it into an open portal to the guild. As she pulled her hand out, there was no letter. "Where's the letter?" asked Loke. Florai snickered, "She gave it to Master. Anyways, it's time to head out." With a snap of a finger performed by Sakura, they were magically transported to an unknown station where the train took off into a portal, back on track to where they were supposed to go.

Lucy looked around and surveyed the area. "Where are we?" inquired the blonde, now looking forward to see a thick forest waiting in front of them. Loke heaved up Lucy's belongings while Sakura smirked. "This is where we'll be training. No one knows about this place since myself and my boyfriend made the place using loads of magic. This place isn't mapped on the world map, and any wondering people who go into this forest shall get lost and maybe die. Let's go to my house, come on, follow me – Unless you want to get lost in this thick vegetation," said Sakura as she summoned out two katanas that were black and white.

With strong slashes through the thick vegetation, Lucy noted how beautiful the place was before noticing a pink glow on her thigh. Looking down, she saw a pink vine tattoo growing up from her ankle to her lower thigh. "What's happening?!" she cried out, fearing that there were side effects of going into the forest. Florai stopped and allowed the followers to catch up. "That's the tattoo of acceptance. Whoever is good will temporarily have that mark as they go through the forest. It helps them maintain a good balance of health of stamina, where it also leads them to a way out of the forest. I guess the forest and the descendent mortals are accepting your presence since you're here with us," Florai clarified.

"You guys sure out your heart and soul into this place," Loke complimented as he looked around the place. They've been walking through the forest for around four hours, and have walked passed three waterfalls and flower fields containing rare crystallized flowers and herbs. Sakura chuckled before doing her final slice where an open field was seen with a house resting beside a large waterfall with a pool of crystal water beneath it. "Thank you… This was also where we've trained with the dragon's when we were younger. Loke, you may return to your gates – Thank you for accompanying us during our travel. Lucy, you may also take a bath in the pond while I unpack our stuff," Sakura instructed.

Loke looked at Lucy, asking for approval which she gave. He returned back to his gates where Florai came flying to her with a soft pink towel. "This is for you to use. Don't worry about any peeps or perverts here. The only person other than us who can get here is Sakura's boyfriend who may or may not be returning in around a years time," she said, handing over to the towel to Lucy who faintly smiled. "Thank you for accepting and bringing me to your important place," she thanked before heading over to the pond where she began to strip off her clothes.

Florai smiled. At least she was able to open up to them in ease.

Lucy dipped her toes into the pond, thinking that it would be cold. She widened her eyes at the temperature and slowly slid into it, sitting on a rock that was meant to be used for sitting on. She gave out a relieved sigh and noted the temperature. The pond was lukewarm, and whenever she wanted it to become warmer, it would magically change into her preferred temperature. "I wonder how the others are doing?" she mumbled, head now following up the waterfall to see small statues of different types of dragons. "Strange," she silently said.

* * *

Walking into the house with the change of clothes given by the Fexceed, she walked into the kitchen only finding Sakura placing down plates of cooked spaghetti onto her oak dining table. She looked up and smiled warmly towards the blonde. "Come and sit down. It's time for dinner, and maybe tonight, I shall teach you the techniques of Celestial Dragon Slaying," Sakura instructed, pulling out a chair where Lucy went towards to sit. Lucy's stomach growled and she blushed from embarrassment of having someone younger than her hearing her stomach growling from starvation. She looked up to see Sakura smiling before eating.

"Oishi!" Lucy beamed, looking up to see Sakura giving out a chuckle. "Thank you," Sakura thanked.

They continued to eat in silence with Florai humming as she finished her food. Lucy glanced up to see Sakura looking at her food with painful eyes. "Uhmm. Sakura…" The said girl looked up with questioning eyes, "Nani?" Lucy placed down her fork and looked up, directly into Sakura's eyes. "Where are your parents?" she asked before flinching when Sakura dropped her fork with widened eyes. Sakura was about to say something but her eyes were covered with Florai's extended tail, calming the girl down.

Florai looked at Lucy apologetically. "I'm sorry but that question has a conflict. Please refrain from askin-" "It's alright Florai," Sakura cut off, going over the side to pick up her dropped fork from the ground. Florai nodded before jumping onto Sakura's shoulder to sit on. "I'm sorry. Let me –" "My parents died during my deliver… I was too strong for them to handle, hence… I killed them from my immense strength. We lived in a small cabin in the forest, and since I was a newborn, I had nowhere to go – That's when my foster mother, Aquanta, Dragon of the Waters, picked me up, taking me to the area where dragons rested and interacted in peace and harmony. That place, was here… You wanted to ask about the dragon statues all over the waterfall cliff right? Those were all of the dragons who taught and raised me as their foster daughter. Of course, Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney are there as well," Sakura interrupted before telling her a very brief story of her past.

Lucy was beyond shock, so Sakura was like a step-sister to Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel since she was also taught by their foster dragons. "But that doesn't make sense! You – Nevermind… What is your magic anyways?" Lucy asked. Sakura sighed and stood up, picking up the plates and cutlery using magic. "I'm an overall Dragon Slayer and overall magic user. Of course, my main magic is Fire and Water Dragon Slaying with Galaxy Card Summoning," she answered. "Galaxy Card Summoning magic? I've never heard of it," Lucy said, saying her thoughts out loud.

"Well that's pretty much expected since it's really rare like your magic. I summon the beasts and spirits that are from other galaxies. I chant and find new monsters where I can make new contracts with them," the crimson replied before walking back to slam a hand onto the table where Lucy jumped. "So. Do you want to train now?"

* * *

_Please follow my Facebook page to get updated more than waiting for late author notes published here. I would love to know you all more online. Here's the link, remember to get rid of the ^ symbols: https:^/www.^facebook.^com/^CelestialSakuraa_

_Anyways, Need to know more about the OCs? The bio builds up when more information is revealed._

_**Sakura**** Miyasaki:** Unknown member who just recently returned from a long-term mission given by Master Makarov and the Magic Council about Lucy when she was only twelve at age. No one knows what "overall" magic she uses, but she announced that she was a Water Dragon Slayer - But how did she use Ice Dragon Slaying? Why did she go on a deadly mission rated as a SS-Class mission when she was only twelve at that time?_

_**Florai****:** Sakura's Fexceed partner which is another breed of the Exceed's. She knows as much as Sakura about Lucy's condition._

_**Light**** (Spirit):** She is the Spirit of the Heaven's with long blonde hair wrapped as a bun with piggy tails. At each bun floated a fluff of clouds. She wears a white and yellow lolita dress that lands up above her knees with white ballet flats. She has a halo that's tilted and large white angel wings._

_**Dark**** (Spirit):** Spirit of the Depths of Hell with red and black dip-dyed hair that's long and silky, reaching down to her knees. She wears a black corset with red lace, accompanying her skirt that has a slit on the left where her leather black shorts are seen under. She has a demonic tail with a triangle tip and large bat wings that has a lot of power in them._


	6. Training

_Fragile Crystal Life_  
_Chapter 6: Training_

* * *

_"Well that's pretty much expected since it's really rare like your magic. I summon the beasts and spirits that are from other galaxies. I chant and find new monsters where I can make new contracts with them," the crimson replied before walking back to slam a hand onto the table where Lucy jumped. "So. Do you want to train now?"_

* * *

"You're hesitating! Imagine you having wings made out of stars on your arms!" Sakura bellowed as she crossed her arms, watching the blonde attempt her tenth time in Celestial Dragon's Wing Attack. She frowned when Lucy's starry wings vanish within the fifteenth step of her charge. Lucy was panting heavily under the magical effects of Sakura's Celestial Dragon's Night Sky magic. Those artificial stars where used to allow her to adapt in surveying the night with her eyes. "I can't do this!" Lucy roared, feeling slightly better after the yell.

Sakura shook her head and scowled. "I never said training was going to be easy. Focus all of your energy within your arms to create a wing on each arm. Imagine you having the stars surrounding your arm length – Spinning and turning, having fun as they twirl around you," she instructed. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes to gather all of her strength, feeling that her wings of stars were ready; she opened her eyes with a determined look. "_**Celestial Dragon's…**_" She began to dash forward, having her thirteenth jump a successful one.

"Now imagine you having two whips on either sides of your hand with that rock being your opponent. Lash the two arms, holding your whip and wings, towards it with pure force! Keep an eye out while you deliver the blow!" Sakura yelled.

Lucy glared at the rock in front of her and balled her fists, flicking her arms back where she lashed them towards the rock. "_**… Wing Attack!**_" she cried out, whipping the starry wings towards the rock which shattered as she landed with a heavy inhale. Slowly getting up, she looked at the rock before suddenly turning around in alert. "_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" Sakura roared, exhaling out a large tornado of stars and yellow strands of magic towards the blonde who quickly opened her mouth to eat them all up. "_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy then returned, watching the crimson smack the roar away with little effort.

"Good but needs a bit more of spice in it. I want you, Lucy, to perfect Celestial Dragon's Spherical Roar. It's one of the unique roars that one can learn when training," Sakura said, voice slightly amused with her sly smirk plastered on her face. Lucy panted as she nodded. "How can I learn it?" she questioned. "Easy. Perform your roar and add a bit more of magic into it. Once you finish your roar, control the stars like I've taught you and form it into a celestial sphere. With a roar like this, it surprises and counterattacks the opponent with them not even knowing what may happen. The sphere will trap the opponent, where the spinning stars shall dart towards the opponent, causing a large amount of damage. Just roar, control, and watch. Now try it. You should get it very fast," Sakura explained before watching the blonde concentrate in gathering her magic again.

Lucy looked at Sakura and inhaled. Her mouth began to pick up specks of yellow and gold as she continued in taking a large breath. Feeling ready, she began to perform her roar. "_**Celestial Dragon's Spherical Roar!**_" she bellowed, giving out her best and strongest roar ever performed. As she watched the roar hit Sakura's fake imagery, she held out her palm where she spun it in circles, controlling the stars that began to spin around the puppet. She then clenched her fists, stars stopping and darting into a celestial sphere where it expanded and slowly rotated the now levitated puppet. With a snap of her finger, the stars began to dart and spin around, making the puppet cry out in pain.

Dropping the puppet that slowly got back up with slowly recovering injuries, Lucy dropped onto the floor with heavy, uneven pants. "Here you go," a voice said. She looked up to see Florai holding out an iced bottle of water to her. Smiling, she silently thanked the Fexceed and began to drink.

Sakura walked up and helped her towards the house and into her room where she was laid onto her comfy bed. "Good job. Training will be at the same time, tonight," Sakura stated before walking out, leaving the blonde in her room in silence. Lucy huffed and looked up at her ceiling, raising up her right hand where she rotated her wrists in small circles. "_**Storai**_," she whispered where small stars began to appear twinkling in the air. She faintly smiled before coughing in pain, looking back up at the stars that resumed slowly spinning.

She dropped her arm and gazed upon her stars. Storai is a spell much weaker than Sakura's Celestial Dragon's Night Sky magic. Sakura promised her that when she's ready, she'll teach her the spell, but that promise was still far from her reach of completion. She frowned when she saw her star constellations. In the air, there was a constellation of Happy's, Erza's and Gray's face – All smiling brightly at her. She looked over to the left to see a star with its spectrum in the red shift. It slowly began connecting with other stars and there in front of her was a large grin belonging to Natsu's grinning face.

Lucy scowled and shoved the thoughts of her old team away before joining stars where another Fexceed was seen. Oh how Lucy wanted her own Fexceed, but having one as a partner was hard. Instead of the Dragon Slayer coincidently finding one, it's the Fexceed that's supposed to find their compatible partner.  
She looked up and thought about the past, remembering how hard it was just to perfect only a Dragon's Roar. How long has she even been training for? A month? A term? No… It was a year. That's right… Lucy's been training under Sakura's surveillance and instructions for around a year – And thanks to the crimson, she was halfway in perfecting Celestial Dragon Slaying magic, and is almost being able to officially to be to call herself a Celestial Dragon Slayer.

The blonde began to think back to the past. She now has the power to perform; Celestial Dragon's Roar, Celestial Dragon's Talon, Celestial Dragon's Fists, Celestial Dragon's Guidance, Celestial Dragon's Prayer and Storai. Although it may seem a little for a year, but, if you think about the difficulties of using magic under her conditions, and the harsh absorbance of mana when learning new magic that's completely not under her control; the participation of her learning is admirable. Currently, she's learning how to perfect Celestial Dragon's Wing Attack which was kind of confusing for her, but, she remained quiet and complained time to time.

Her thoughts wondered over to Sakura. Just how in the world was she able to learn her dragon's magic in half a year before going over to another dragon?

"_Think about the stars before you charge!"_

"_Don't think wrongly of the opponent! Raise your head high and attack!"_

"_Just lower your kick to block a low kick…"_

"_Have you ever thought about the stars in the sky?"_

"_What's the point in fighting when you're not determined at all?!"_

She gave out a chuckle and quietly closed her eyes. It's been a rough night, and she really needed her sleep right now. Within half an hour of nothingless, she then drifted to sleep where her nightmare began to play within her mind;

"_Lucy…" a voice whispered out. The blonde slowly opened her eyes to see Sakura all tied up and hanged in chains with blood trickling down her body and onto the floor where it began pooling up. She watched in horror where she turned around. Team Natsu, with their newest members, Lisanna and Juvia were also in the same conditions. Looking down to her hands, she dropped the whip onto the ground. That whip… It belonged to Sakura's… Why was it in her hand in the first place?!_

_She suddenly heard a rustling noise over to her left. Turning to the sound, her eyes widened when she saw Florai crawling out with her tail and wings cut and torn. She jumped when she saw the Fexceed drop onto the ground where blood oozed out. "Lushy…" another voice cried. Tears rolled down her eyes when she saw Happy dropping to the ground without a body. She let out a horrid scream._

"_This is what you get for hiding away from us. If your mother only gave us your heart – This wouldn't have happened to your friends," a voice stated in the darkness. Slowly, a man came from the shadows. He was short and fat with long black hair – He was stabbed from behind by a black katana with blue markings on it. Lucy knew far too well who it belonged. She turned around to see Sakura opening her eyes with an insane smile. Her eyes were glowing like her long crimson hair. "Asshole.." she exhaled before screaming when a green flash of lightning struck onto her. _

_Sakura snarled and looked over to the right where a man with purple hair came walking out of the shadows, holding onto Happy's missing body. "You! What do you want with Lucy?!" Sakura cried out, struggling to pry free. The tall, buff man chuckled and threw Happy's body beside her who was shaking vigorously. "What I want with Lucy? Simple. I want her beating, pure heart where I shall eat it and gain the powers of Celestial Dragon and God Slaying. Maybe I should let her have my child as well," he answered in a dark tone as he slowly approached her. _

"_Get away from her!" Sakura bellowed, the ground now shaking with her anger. She quickly ran over to Sakura, "__**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" _She then watched Sakura fall onto the ground before getting back up. "I swear… If you damage one strand of her –" Sakura began to cough up blood and slowly she fell onto the floor limp…_

"_Sakura… Sakura?!" she cried out._

Lucy sat up from her bed with cold beads of sweat sliding down from her forehead. "A nightmare?" she asked herself. She looked out to the door to see the light of the living room still on. Slowly, she got out her bed and weakly walked towards the door, opening it gently where she peered out to see Sakura reading a novel. "What's wrong Lucy?" Sakura asked, eyes still on the page that she was on. The said nothing and walked over to the crimson and sat down beside her in silence. "Can you stay here until I fall fast asleep?" she shyly asked.

Sakura looked over to Lucy who was sweating nervously and gave out a sigh, placing the book onto the table. "So you had a nightmare… What was it about?" Sakura inquired, now getting worried about her close friend. Lucy shook her head, "I did have a nightmare but it suddenly vanished from my mind. All I know is that there was a lot of… blood." Her eyes widened before contracting back. Lucy was fading and reappearing again. "Go to sleep Lucy… Nightmares never come true… Here –" Sakura waved her index finger, drawing out a star in the air where it magically began a beautifully decorated star-shaped glass with a mysterious clear blue liquid inside.

Lucy looked at the glass with worry before looking back at Sakura. "What is it?" she questioned. Sakura picked the pick glass from the air and placed into her hold. "This glass is from the Celestial World - The world of your spirits. I got this from that large spirit who offered it to me. He said something about clearing one's mind. Have some before you go back to sleep," she answered. "From the Spirit King?" Lucy exclaimed, shock overwhelming her.

The crimson nodded and hassled her to drink which she did. Slowly, her mind began to go all fuzzy, and slowly she fell asleep on the crimson's lap who faintly smiled. "Storai is a spell that also tells one's future in their dreams. Lucy, if you got a nightmare with gore… then I shall do everything to protect you – That, was the personal mission given by your mother and Master Mavis…" Sakura whispered before picking up her book to continue reading.

* * *

_My kokoro... It hurts..._  
_**Amulet Skyla:** Thank you for the review. Yes, it's a little bit harsh but I know how to control my heart. Well, like I've mentioned in the previous chapters, Sakura may be dominating a few chapters in the fanfic since she is a new character (OC) being introduced unlike the legit Fairy Tail characters Hiro Mashima who everyone knows well. I do understand what Mary Sue is, and I do have doubts of my character being in that category, but Sakura will have problems in this fanfic, and the only way to resolve it is Lucy. _  
_I know what you're trying to point out, and I do understand what you mean, but without Sakura is this fanfic, there will be difficulties in explaining the problems that will arise in the future like mentioned in Lucy's dream presented in this chapter - Don't worry, I will continue, and your review gives me support in what I should look out for while typing. (Plus. I note my other OC about being in that category when he's introduced later) _

_**Ai dragneel:** There are many mysteries in the fanfic, and they shall be answered soon. If you want an answer to a question be mentioned in the fanfic, feel free to review it!_

_Please follow my Facebook page to get updated more than waiting for late author notes published here. I would love to know you all more online. Here's the link, remember to get rid of the ^ symbols: https:^/www.^facebook.^com/^CelestialSakuraa_

_Anyways, Need to know more about the OCs? The bio builds up when more information is revealed._

_**Sakura**** Miyasaki:** Unknown member who just recently returned from a long-term mission given by Master Makarov and the Magic Council about Lucy when she was only twelve at age. No one knows what "overall" magic she uses, but she announced that she was a Water Dragon Slayer - But how did she use Ice Dragon Slaying? Why did she go on a deadly mission rated as a SS-Class mission when she was only twelve at that time?_

_**Florai****:** Sakura's Fexceed partner which is another breed of the Exceed's. She knows as much as Sakura about Lucy's condition._

_**Light**** (Spirit):** She is the Spirit of the Heaven's with long blonde hair wrapped as a bun with piggy tails. At each bun floated a fluff of clouds. She wears a white and yellow lolita dress that lands up above her knees with white ballet flats. She has a halo that's tilted and large white angel wings._

_**Dark**** (Spirit):** Spirit of the Depths of Hell with red and black dip-dyed hair that's long and silky, reaching down to her knees. She wears a black corset with red lace, accompanying her skirt that has a slit on the left where her leather black shorts are seen under. She has a demonic tail with a triangle tip and large bat wings that has a lot of power in them._

_Review, Follow, or Favourite?_


	7. The Training Continues

_Fragile Crystal Life  
Chapter 7: The Training Continues_

* * *

_The crimson nodded and hassled her to drink which she did. Slowly, her mind began to go all fuzzy, and slowly she fell asleep on the crimson's lap who faintly smiled. "Storai is a spell that also tells one's future in their dreams. Lucy, if you got a nightmare with gore… then I shall do everything to protect you – That, was the personal mission given by your mother and Master Mavis to me…" Sakura whispered before picking up her book to continue reading._

* * *

"Kyaaah!" Lucy cried out as she fell onto her bottom. In front of her was a summoned spirit belonging the crimson that stood besides the muscular tiger. "Stop Kiyo," Sakura instructed as she stopped the tiger. "Do you still want to continue?" she added, over to the blonde who was slowly getting up. "Yes… Yes I do! _**Celestial Dragon's Spherical Roar!**_" she bellowed, attacking the tiger who jumped high into the air with its master following. "_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" Sakura roared, allowing the flames to counter the stars that came flying to her.

Lucy gritted her teeth and flicked her hand over to the left, controlling them to follow her direction before whipping it across the air where it hit the tiger who fell onto the ground first. She quickly pulled out a golden Gate Key, "_**Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!**_" she summoned with the sounds of a doorbell ringing in the background. "Yo Lucy. _**Regulus Punch!**_" Loke yelled, punching over towards the tiger who avoided it and used its hind legs to kick him away. Sakura landed on the ground and charged towards Lucy at a quick speed. "_**Ice Dragon's Pu-**_"

"_**Celestial Dragon's Prayer!**_" Lucy shouted, opening her arms where a large star appeared, blocking the ice fist from contacting the blonde behind. Sakura clicked her tongue before jumping back into the distance, landing onto Loke's shoulder before jumping again to land on her spirit's, Kiyo's, back in ease. "I'm expecting you to do well… _**Kiyo: Change from animal to human form**_," Sakura chanted before performing a backflip off of the glowing spirit who began to transform into a woman that was wearing a tiger print suit with cat ears and tail. Her hair was wavy-auburn and her eyes were like cat eyes.

The woman gave out a snarl of defense, her tail waving from side to side slowly like a stalking tiger. "It's been a while since I've seen someone who's from the same family species as me. Well aren't we loyal to our masters," Kiyo purred before crossing her arms to reveal her nails which suddenly grew long and sharp. She began to charge at Loke. "This is our battle of domin- Kyah!" Kiyo fell into a pit hole where Virgo jumped out, with an emotionless face. "Punishment hime?" she asked before blocking Sakura's high kick.

Lucy shook her head, "No Virgo. Help us defeat her!" Virgo locked eye contact with Sakura. "As you wish hime," she replied before attempting to punch the crimson in the stomach. Sakura jumped back and looked over to her left, finding Kiyo cornering Loke before looking back to the blonde who was panting heavily. "Come on Lucy. You just need to land an attack on me before I can conclude our training. Go all out – Don't look down on yourself as you attack," Sakura stated before jumping over to the side as a whip was flung at her.

She clicked her tongue and cocked her head over to Kiyo. "Kiyo! I need you to occupy this maid as well!" The said spirit dashed over to Virgo and grabbed onto her chains, swinging her over to Loke where the Zodiac Spirit landed gracefully. "Why certainly," she answered. The crimson then looked back over to Lucy who was slowly catching her breath.

Lucy looked up with a determined face where the crimson smirked – She was finally in the mood to fight against her. "Just go all out. Show me just how much stronger you've gotten in the past two years!" Sakura announced. Lucy nodded her head and held up her fist which began to shroud itself with a yellow haze with different sized stars orbiting it. Quickly, she dashed forward towards the crimson. "_**Celestial Dragon's Fist!**_" she cried out, sending her glowing fist to the girl in front.  
Sakura voided the punch and then jumped high into the air where she summoned her black and white katanas that went into her hold. Lucy followed the direction of the crimson, "_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_"

She watched the crimson flip out of the way – She can't waste time any -! She fell onto her knees with heavy pants. Lucy could feel her legs getting heavier and heavier as she tried to stand back up. Looking at her hands implanted in the ground, she flinched when she saw her body fading away for ten seconds before fading back as if it never happened. Trying to look back up, she heard Sakura land onto the ground where she could tell that the girl was worried for her sake. "Lucy… Are you –" "I'm fine. Can we stop for today?" Lucy interrupted, forcing her head back up.

When she was able to do so, she winced at the pain shown in the crimson's eyes. She watched her force a smile, "I see. We can end training short today. Would you like to have a soak in the waterfall pond?" Lucy nodded silently before slowly, yet painfully, standing up. "You can have a rest Sakura… I'll clean up the mess later," Lucy instructed. Sakura silently nodded before heading to their house where she stopped midway. "Just to let you know Lucy… Time is running out, and my boyfriend will return in around a month to train you for God Slaying magic. We'll head to a town to allow you to take a job request tomorrow," she stated, turning around to enter the house.

Lucy sighed and literally dragged her legs over to the waterfall which still remained clear and warm. Slowly stripping off her dirty clothes, she folded them neatly and placed them over to the side before dipping her left leg in before the other. She gave out a satisfied sigh of relief before sitting down on the flat rock where she leaned back to enjoy the view of the waterfall gushing down the cliff. "It feels like Sakura's still hiding something from me," she mumbled to herself. She then felt her legs, gently messaging it where she froze in shock.

Her legs were cold and solid…

She tried to find an explanation, but nothing seemed to fit the problem. Her mind began to go blank as well and she was having troubles in breathing and blinking her eyes. She placed a hand on her chest, where she felt her heartbeat slowly down. "Are we really wasting a lot of time?!" she asked herself in fear, thinking of a way to try and extend the time. Sakura already mentioned it before hasn't she? Time was running out, and there was nothing to slow it down.  
Her body began to soften, but suddenly a rush of magic ran through her veins.

.

.

.

"No one wants me back…"

.

.

.

"Why aren't they searching for me?"

.

.

.

.

"Why hasn't Loke told me anything – Have they not noticed about me disappearing with Sakura?"

.

.

.

"I'm scared…"

.

.

.

"Ahhh!" Lucy let out a scream as her body jolted with the rush. A large explosion happened around her and this time it was stronger than her last week's one. Lately, the explosions happening around her have been happening much more frequently as ever. She jumped when she heard footsteps and she quickly stood up in defense. "_**Celestial Dragon's Wing Attack!**_" she cried out, attacking the figure who was approaching her. She stopped when she heard a shriek of pain, focusing on the figure that was dimly lit up by the moonlight and stars, she gasped when she noted that it was Sakura with cuts on her arm.

Sakura didn't react on time for the first time.

"Are you alright Lucy?!" Sakura cried out, dashing over where she stopped within a few meters away in shock as she saw the damage of the explosion. The waterfall was in ruins, a little bit of blood from the animals nearby flowing down to stain the clear pond what was smashed on the side where water leaked out. The flower fields were destroyed nearby, and almost everything around the blonde was either destroyed or blown away. She dropped onto the floor. Was Lucy already reaching her limit?  
Her gaze went over to a shivering Lucy where she saw her hair somewhat now down to halfway of her back. Keeping a careful examination, she swallowed her saliva when she saw a shard of crystal in front of Lucy.

Slowly getting up, she walked over to the blonde who looked at her in alarm. "Please… Please stay away from me! You're going to get hurt if you're close to me!" Lucy shouted, arms wrapped around her chest where she was shivering in fear and horror. Sakura stopped and looked at her in pain. Lucy was hurting, and she had nothing that she could do to prevent it…

"Ne.. Lucy… I have an early present for you…" Sakura whispered as she squatted down, pulling out a small white box from her long kimono sleeves. Lucy blinked a few times to let the tears flow down from annoyance and watched the crimson place the box down onto the ground in front of her. "Wh-What is it?" she asked, watching the crimson stand back up where the Fexceed came running over to her with her towel in its hands. Sakura forced a smile, "Go and check it out when you've calmed down. Remember to change into your pajamas before activating it."

She then walked away with the Fexceed following.

Lucy took her towel and wrapped it around herself before walking towards the small box with a red ribbon adorned onto it. Somehow… It was radiating something warm and fragile, flowing into her arms and body where it relaxed in ease. Picking it up, she held it close to her heart and walked towards the house where Sakura's room light was off. As she walked in, she walked upstairs and into her room where a set of clothes where placed on her bed with a tray of food was present on the table and warm. Smiling and silently thanking the two younger mages, she changed her clothes and ate her prepared dinner before sitting on her bed with the box in her hands.

"I wonder what it is…" she told herself, looking over across the room to find that it was only six o'clock. Sighing, she pulled the ribbon and opened the box, only having to find a turquoise lacrima inside. Lucy pulled the lacrima out of the box and threw it into the air where she threw a small glowing star which caught the lacrima. She looked at the box again, only finding a note written by the crimson.

"_Dear Lucy-nee,_

_You've been struggling for soo long during my training, and now look at how far you've grown in magic. Thank you for listening to my story about my past, and thank you for filling in my mother's spot where she never had taken when i first arrived. I hope that you'll love this lacrima. This is a present from me to you.  
xoxo, Sakura"_

Lucy held out her palm, pointing it to the lacrima while focusing a small amount of magic into it. Once she felt the glow of the lacrima radiating, she watched as a screen popped out with nothing but pitch black.  
Suddenly, color was seen, and the guild was seen on the screen. "No way…" she whispered, hands covering her mouth as she watched her guild put up streamers and banners around the building. She was forgetting something – Something important. She began to cry when familiar voices rang through her ears and into her brain.

"Hurry up and place the banner on the stairs!"

"Natsu! Stop stealing food when no one is looking!"

"Kyaah! Gray-sama! Let Juvia do that for Gray-sama!"

"Wendy. How are the orders going?"

"Wahaha! Happy! Let's go before the demon comes!"

She flinched when she heard a large group of footsteps coming closer to her. Suddenly, the screen was shaking and there appeared many familiar faces all smiling to her…

* * *

_Please follow my Facebook page to get updated more than waiting for late author notes published here. I would love to know you all more online. Here's the link, remember to get rid of the ^ symbols: https:^/www.^facebook.^com/^CelestialSakuraa_

_Review, Follow or Favourite if you haven't already_


	8. Anniversary

_Fragile Crystal Life  
Chapter 8: Anniversary_

* * *

_She flinched when she heard a large group of footsteps coming closer to her. Suddenly, the screen was shaking and there appeared many familiar faces all smiling to her…_

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe it. In front of her were the faces that she'd missed for the past two years. That's right. She's been away from the guild for two years, ever since that explosion which injured a few of her nakama. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched them smile at her with larger grins and a few that seemed confused and sad. She forced a smile on her emotionless face as her old team came into view.

"Lucy?!" Natsu called out, charging his way to the front where he stopped to see Lucy's crying face. He tried to wipe the tears away but his hands just slipped through the screen, surprising him that she was just in a screen. "Why did you leave the guild?! If you wanted to be in the team then you should've just told us!" Natsu bellowed as he surprised his friends around him. Gray walked up and rustled his hair with his fingers. "So what did we do to make you this sad this time?" he coolly asked, receiving a smack on the head by the scarlet who forced her way through.

Erza looked at Lucy in pity as she opened her mouth. "Lucy… Please come home. We can be a team again, right?" she asked quietly with the guild slowly crowding up around the screen. Lucy wiped away her tears and shook her head, breaking and shattering the hearts of her nakama. "Mina… I'm sorry, but I need to become stronger," she answered. "Stronger for what?!" a voice cried out, making everyone turn to see an approaching short white-haired mage walking towards the screen. Lucy shook her head, "You don't understand… This is something personal… I cannot let you all get into it…"

"Why _did_ you leave the guild Lucy?" Lisanna asked, this time softer. Lucy forced herself to smile, "It's not something done by you guys. I just, needed to become stronger. If I told you guys, you would've just followed and watched me go through the extremities right? You go through my pain and force yourselves to help me…" The former team looked away. "Juvia is sorry that Juvia took love rival's place in the team. Love rival can be back in the team since Juvia is going to team up with Gajeel," Juvia stated, trying to make the blonde feel better.

They all heard a creak from Lucy's side and all turned to see the light pink Fexceed entering the room with its hind legs. "There's no need. Lucy, since you were given Sakura's present early… I guess I can give you mine," Florai stated as she ran and jumped onto the bed where the guild look at the creature with curiosity. "Yo," the Fexceed greeted, raising a paw coolly before pulling it down. A few of the members greeted the Fexceed back while a few remained silent. They're not too comfortable about another version of the Exceeds. "So what's your present to Lucy-san?" a petite voice asked.

Florai grinned, "My present to Lucy is a ticket to join Team Natsu again. Extended one person, meaning Master accepted Lucy into being in the team again." Everyone in Team Natsu had their faces lit up, but Lucy wasn't too happy about it. "There's no need for that Florai. I still need to train. Everyone over there is st-" "You're not weak Luce!" Natsu yelled. The said blonde shook her head. "I am weak! All I ever keep on being is your head! There are times that I also would like to be the backbone! I –" Lucy stopped when the Fexceed placed her tail on the back of her clenched, entwined hands.

Natsu gave out a sad smile. "So you find yourself weak…" he said in a saddened tone, making Lucy flinch. She looked away in guilt, "I want to change to protect everyone… I can't let Sakura's training go to waste. I'm sorry everyone. Anyways, I must go n-" "Lucy, you're not weak…" Natsu stated, this time sterner than saddened. She looked back at Natsu and forced a smile, "I am weak… I even can't fight without my spirits without the help of Sakura's training."  
The guild shook their heads in disapproval. "We're all nakama. We only suggested you to go and have some time to train since you've been calling yourself weak. You should know that so far, you're the only Celestial mage we've seen being able to summon more than a spirit at a time. You should be proud Lucy – You are strong," Erza stated in a worried tone, trying to soothe the heart of the blonde on the other side of the screen.

"Where are you Lucy? We'll come over to help yo-"

"That won't be happening," Florai interrupted as she stepped into the conversation, not liking how they're pushing Lucy to the limit. She shook her head and the guild sent her questioning looks. "But why?" Gray asked. Florai stopped shaking her head to sternly look at the members on the screen. "This place is a sacred place for Sakura and I. Having you people here to destroy it, is not what we want. Besides, Lucy is under safe hands. She won't need any interruptions as she goes into her climax training hours," she stated before looking at Lucy.

Florai jumped off the bed and walked on all fours to the door with her tail held high. Turning back, Florai whispered something which was audible enough for the blonde only to hear. "We'll be heading out at early rise – Be prepared and end this short please," she notified before walking out of the small opening of the door where she closed it with her tail without a further word lingering in the air. Lucy nodded to the Fexceed's leave and turned to look at her friends who was looking back at her with curiosity.

"Is everything aright over there Luce?" Natsu asked, trying to pry into her business in which he didn't need to. The blonde flinched and tears started brimming her eyes – It's been years since she's been called her nickname which he had given to. Sakura said that nicknames should be only used when you want to prove someone that they're important, so she really never gave the blonde a nickname. She looked away before her eyes began to go into a haze. She was getting her second explosion for the night, and that wasn't a good sign for her since she was along in her room with the guild watching her from the other side.

.

.

.

"No one has ever called me that for years…"

.

.

.

"Should I still have the rights to be called Luce?..."

.

.

.

"Of course you can still be called Luce, Luce!" Natsu interrupted, once noticing her body starting to glow. The guild all tensed up when they saw Lucy going into that strange mode where everything around her exploded out from a sudden. They all gave out a relieving sigh as they watched the glow slowly subdue as she calmed down, only leaving a tearing Lucy who was balling her fists while bitting her lower lip. "I left the guild without knowing and now… You're still accepting me as your Luce of Fairy Tail?" she asked. They all nodded happily to her questions, making her sit straight with a happy smile.

She looked at all of them and watched them all give out their signature grins, with, Natsu of course, having the most best grin out of them all. She couldn't help but to give them a grin in return with a blush on her face. "I promise you all. I shall be back within two more years. Remember to keep Lucky Lucy available for me when I return – I need to go guys. It's almost one in morning. See y-" "Wait Lucy!" Erza cried out, making the blonde give her a questioning look. "What is it Erza?" she asked.

The scarlet looked around with everyone's faces in the guild all dropping down to sad smile. She turned back with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "Happy second anniversary of you leaving, Lucy…" she whispered out loud, making Lucy look at her in astonishment. "What do you mean… second anniversary?" she inquired tilting her head to the side as she began questioning the guild who seemed flabbergasted at her asking. "You can't be serious Lucy," Gray whispered, making the blonde look at her in confusion.

Lucy tapped her index finger on her chin, thinking about it before her mind went blank. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about – My birthday is still fa-" "Lucy –" Mirajane interrupted, walking up with a teary Levy by her side. "Mirajane? Levy?" Lucy questioned. "Lu-chan! If I could go through this screen, I would've been hugging you to death!" Levy cried out, opening her arms to only hug nothing in return. Lucy wanted to hug her best friend as well, but that was impossible.

Mira took a step forward and looked at Lucy in the eye, "Lucy… Today was the day where you left us with Sakura to train for an unknown reason – It's been two years since that day, and everyone here misses you badly, especially the original Team Natsu which was you, Natsu and Happy. Do you know how much they were suffering after we found out you were gone?" Lucy refused to say anything and looked away with tears rolling down her cheeks again. "I got to go. Sorry – Bye." With that, Lucy hanged up the lacrima call and watched the star fade away, and the lacrima crystal falling onto the wooden planks.

She gave out a long tired sigh and dropped back onto her soft bed. She looked up at her ceiling and slowly closed her eyes – Slowly falling to sleep. While she was slowly sleeping, Sakura and Florai on the other hand, were speaking to Master Makarov on their own lacrima crystal in their room.

"So how's Lucy? It's been months since we've talked," Makarov asked, sorting out the complaint files given by the Magic Council. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair before closing her textbook, giving out a nifty sigh as she looked up at the screen. "She's been having those reactions quite frequently. I've asked my boyfriend to return early. From what I've observed, she's been having these explosions whenever she experiences emotional pressure. We really don't know how to cure her from this – this, this, problem! Master, how did she even become like this? Layla wanted Lucy to be protected, not like this!" she cried out.

Florai looked at her partner before looking away, grabbing the book and placing it back into its rightful place. She turned to see Sakura, all distressed and worried about the certain blonde under their care. She walked on her hind legs and jumped onto the leather black swivel chair and sat on it, thinking to herself about Lucy's situation.  
The Fexceed knew about the blonde's situation ever since they told them about the problem as they assigned Sakura for the SS-Class mission which wasn't that deadly, just long-term and dangerous. What they needed to do was research about Lucy's condition which took them many years to complete. Remembering about the past, she shook her head and looked over to her partner who was groaning out loud.

"-I'm sorry Sakura, but I think, after her training with your boyfriend; please bring her back to the guild," Master Makarov instructed, making the crimson drop her head. Sakura looked up and forced herself to smile, "Very well Master." She watched their master nod his head before looking to his left where a clock hung high, announcing the time silently to his eyes. "It's getting late Sakura. You should go to sleep – Please continue on looking after her…" he said.

Sakura nodded. "Alright. I'll be going now master, goodnight," she said. Makarov grinned, "Goodnight child."

As Sakura hanged up the lacrima call, she got up and picked up Florai to walk out of the room to get to the bathroom. Brushing passed Lucy's room, Sakura stopped and took a few steps back, slowly opening the door to see the girl fast asleep. Smiling earnestly, Sakura closed the door and leaned against it with her partner looking at her. "You managed to lay an effective attack on me Lucy-san. Congratulations – Training is now done and complete," she whispered, slightly loud enough for the words to get through the door and into the blonde's room.

Getting ready, Sakura didn't know what was coming after Lucy…

"Did you pinpoint their location?" the tallest man asked as he adjusted his black eye patch that was covering his left eye. The woman nodded and threw down a stack of files onto the table with photos flying out, scattering all over. "They're hidden well master – They're heading out tomorrow," the woman then stated before sitting on the table with her demonic tail flicking side to side seductively.

She leaned down and tried to press her breasts together to expose some desire and seduction. "Master… You're smart and handsome – Why would you go for some girl who only cares about fighting? Don't you need someone for your desires?" she asked lewdly. The boy with black hair chuckled and spun around on his swivel chair and gazed upon the countless photos of the familiar crimson taken on his wall.

He stood up and placed his cheek on the wall and looked up with his hands roaming all over the photo-covered wall. "She fulfils my desires in my dreams, and she just doesn't only care about fighting, just look at her taking care of that blonde. Kuroko… Ren… What do you think of that blonde? You twins stated that she was perfect for you two," the boy questioned, still not turning back to look at the angry girl where two figures came walking out from the dark shadows.

"Ohh. You mean Lucy-chan?" the boy with white hair asked with a sinister smirk. The other boy, with dark-purple hair, licked his lower lips with his wolf ears twitching. "She's definitely perfect… I would love it if we could have her as a pet," he said.

The girl quickly stood up with her heels clicking, making the three boys turn to look at her in confusion. "Why is it always them?! They're ugly!" she cried out, only receiving a slap from the purple-haired boy. "They're not ugly unlike a certain someone standing in front of me," he retorted. She fumed, demonic tail stopping in movement where its triangular-tipped point grew sharper and more angled. "I deserve Master Akira's attention! Not that chick who happened to be nice to him on the streets when they were younger. She's –!"

A loud slam from the table was heard and the girl instantly zipped up her mouth. The creator of the noise was from a furious boy standing behind the large black table where blue flames ignited all around him. "She's not like that, Amu," he scowled. Regaining his composure, he faked a cough. "Anyways, I command you three to gather up the others before we head out tomorrow morning… I have a plan…" he instructed with a mused smirked.

* * *

_Oh the sudden darkness! I wonder what's going to happen soon - So who are these mysterious people who are after Sakura and Lucy? Hmmm. The sudden heat rises! I'm currently editing the next chapter, so expect another one somewhere soon._

_Please follow my Facebook page to get updated more than waiting for late author notes published here. I would love to know you all more online. Here's the link, remember to get rid of the ^ symbols: https:^/www.^facebook.^com/^CelestialSakuraa_

_Review, Follow or Favourite if you haven't already_


	9. Warning

_Fragile Crystal Life  
Chapter 9: Warning_

* * *

_A loud slam from the table was heard and the girl instantly zipped up her mouth. The creator of the noise was from a furious boy standing behind the large black table where blue flames ignited all around him. "She's not like that, Amu," he scowled. Regaining his composure, he faked a cough. "Anyways, I command you three to gather up the others before we head out tomorrow morning… I have a plan…" he instructed with a mused smirked._

* * *

"It feels so nice to escape from nature from time to time!" Lucy cheered as she skipped down the streets of an unfamiliar town. Sakura and Florai were following behind her with bright smiles. Walking, they were heading to the towns local guild to request some job requests for the blonde to take. As they walked down the streets, a large building was slowly creeping up towards them. "Lookie-Lookie! We're almost there! It's White Fangs!" Lucy announced, pointing at the buildings in glee.

Sakura nodded and jogged after the blonde who couldn't contain all of her excitement in a jar. "Lucy! Please wa-!" She suddenly bumped into a boy who fell back. Quickly looking at the boy who groaned on the cobbled ground, Sakura looked up to see her partner running after the blonde after the little mishap. Thinking that Florai would handle the situation well, due to being a Fexceed of Fairy Tail, she turned back down onto the boy who seemed familiar.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" she asked as she gave out a hand. The boy looked up and inwardly smirked as he accepted her hand. "Yea, I'm fine. Thank you," he thanked, dusting off his clothes. He looked at the crimson and smiled, "You're that girl who helped me three years ago on the streets weren't you? Sakura-chan?" The crimson looked at the boy in confusion. "H-How do you know my name?" she asked, slightly afraid about having a strange know her name.

OK. Pause the Fanfiction for a moment – *Chibi Florai pops up*

"As a few of you might, or might not have known; Sakura has a split personality. She's often a shy, dignified person who's often energetic around her friends and families. Her other personality is a dark one, which is often revealed during a serious fight, but other than that, Sakura's second personality is a more of a bold, confident person who never likes losing or even having the thoughts of it. In the previous chapters, her confidence is from her second, not her usual, ordinary one."

Now, you can play the Fanfiction.

The boy gave out an innocent chuckle and looked at her with his beautiful greenish-yellow eyes. "I guess you don't remember me right Sakura-chan? It's me, the boy who you gave out a hand to, Akira!" he cheered, opening his arms into the air as a joke. Sakura clapped her hands with her eyes glistening, "Akira-kun?! You look consequently different from those years ago. How are you?"

Akira chuckled and mused to himself about the good pacing of their conversation. Smiling, he spun around. "Thanks to you Sakura-chan, I'm completely different from the one on the streets!" he cheered. Sakura smiled and she couldn't help but to adore the older boy in front of her. "So what are you doing over here in this area?" she inquired, making the boy stop. He frowned and dropped his head, making the crimson completely worried.

"Hey… Sakura-chan… Do you like me?" he suddenly asked, making the girl shocked. She smiled again, "Of course I do – Is something wrong Akira-kun?" He nodded his head silently. "There's someone following me, and my magic is still too weak to protect myself. Can you help me Sakura-chan?" he requested. Sakura frowned with her face showing panic and concern. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Suddenly, she was knocked out by a strong magical punch in the gut where the black-haired boy picked her up bridal style and looked at her, kissing her forehead as he walked into the darkness. Without looking back, he began to speak to the two hidden figures that were hiding in the shadows. "It's your turn to get that blonde of yours – You two…" he instructed before disappearing.  
The two figures walked out of the shadow and bowed their head to the now-disappeared boy. "Yes Master," the two said in unison.

On the other hand, Lucy…

"Sakura?!" Florai cried out, turning around her head quickly to find no one there. Lucy looked down to the light-pink Fexceed with confusion written all over. "What's wrong Florai?" Lucy questioned. The Fexceed looked up with worry written all over, "Strange… I just felt a jolt running through my veins like it's trying to tell me something…" she answered.

Lucy looked back onto the board, the Fexceed's words constantly repeating in her head. Sakura's gone, and now the pulse? It can't be true… It will never be. Finding the perfect job, she was about to reach for it until her fingers retracted and curled down to her palm. Now she was feeling insecure, and that insecurity of something happen came alive.

**BOOM**

An explosion erupted which shook the building with its members all standing up in panic. "What's going on here?!" a woman cried out, where the guild doors blasted off from its hinges. "Lucy… I don't think we should stay here even longer. I have a bad feeling about this," Florai stated as she hissed at the dark grey clouds smoking from the sudden explosion.

Nodding, Lucy looked around and jumped down the second floor down to the first. She stood up and searched for an exit, but the only one closest to her was the main entrance which was exploded and smoking. "You there! Hurry up and run!" a member cried out, only groaning when a black hand came flying to him, grabbing his neck to choke the man. Lucy took a step back in horror where Florai continued on snarling at the two figures in the smog.

"We have to go Lucy… Pronto and now!" Florai hissed, using her demonic tail to slash away the charging hands that came flying to her. Lucy nodded and was about to run out of the building until the black hands came flying to her. On reflex, she defended herself. "_**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**_" Lucy bellowed, slicing the hands away which vanished. Quickly, she dashed out with Florai running after her. Suddenly, more hands came flying to her which she dived to the side, rolling where she quickly got back up to perform a backflip away from the other hand.

She looked around to see two boys levitating up in the air with the black hands swarming around them. "Woah! Sugoi! Look Kuroko! She can even dodge them without hesitating or breaking a sweat!" the dark purple-haired boy cried out while the other boy with white hair stood there with a smirk. "I agree. The perfect one for our entertainment," the white-haired boy responded.

Lucy took a cautious step back and glared at the boy, hands ready to grab onto either her keys or whip. "Who are you?!" she yelled. She wanted answers, and fast – But that thought vanished once she heard Florai give out a scream of pain.  
The blonde only turned around to see the Fexceed screaming out in pain as black hands roamed around its body where it suddenly grabbed its wings and tail. "Stay away! – Stop pulling on me! It hurts!" Florai cried out before the sounds of ripping was heard. Florai stopped screaming as tears rolled down her cheeks – That memory of the past was returning.

"_Stop it! Stay away from me!" Sakura cried out as she struggled to free herself from the grasps of the dark mages. She continued on flailing, her dragon wings following her movement. "Stay still you pipsqueak!" the wizard scowled, grabbing onto her wings where he yanked it away from her back. Sakura screamed out in horror where Florai was struggling to free herself from the iron cage. She froze when she heard the splashing of blood darting onto the ground, staining it onto dark red._

"_Sakura!" Florai yelled where she was then kicked, tumbling along with the cage. She watched her partner drop onto the floor with blood pooling around her from her injury caused by the ripping of wings. As the wings vanished, something snapped, where two angry spirits came out of their world and killing everyone involved around them._

Blood pooled around the fallen Fexceed where Lucy froze in fear and horror. "Florai?!" she cried out, running over to pick up the bloodied Fexceed who was too weak to speak and was panting with all her might. Lucy only happened to snap out of her trance when she heard the cackling of the two boys who were laughing in unison. "What a weak Fexceed! I though Fexceeds were strong, taking the forms of demonic-looking tigers. Guess that was false!" the dark purple-haired boy laughed.

Lucy grinded her teeth together in agitation, "How can you do that to her?! _**Celestial Dragon's Raging Roar!**_" she bellowed, this time having her roar even stronger. The two boys smirked before a wall made out of the black hands protected them from the attack, only whipping themselves away from each other where the remains of the stars shattered into dust.

The blonde could only stand there with shock replaying in her mind. They weren't weak like what she was expecting them to be. They were the real deal – They were as strong as Sakura on normal strength. "Lucy-chan~ Let Ren-kun show you what real power is~" the purple-haired boy, Ren, teased as black rose vines came growing out of the ground. It then began to dart towards her when suddenly a long pink-haired girl dashed towards them and slicing them into bite-sized pieces.

"Ara-Ara. You destroyed and damaged our guild and left your stupid Darkness Hands magic to do all the damaging while you're out here harming a visitor to our guild? That's pathetic," the girl said as she swung her sword back onto her back which magically clipped on. The two boys frowned before changing their expressions into an amused one. "My magic isn't stupid. It's very rare unlike yours," the white-haired, Kuroko, retorted before a whole wave of hands came flying to the two girls.

They quickly dodged the attack and Lucy could feel the blood flowing down her arm as Florai's figure began to grow pale. "Lucy-san right?" the pinkette questioned as she pulled out a gun to shoot at the hands. Lucy answered it with a yes and watched the girl professionally shoot down the hands. "Please run back to your guild or wherever you live – This place may get a bit messy. Also, I suggest you to go to some Cleric to heal that Fexceed," she stated.

Lucy was about to say something. She couldn't let the girl fight by herself – But she was interrupted by the girl when she yelled out in anger. "Hurry up and run away to somewhere safe! I can't use my magic when innocent people are around!" she bellowed, making the girl flinch. Lucy took a step back and forced herself to turn around. Now following the girl's order, she dashed as fast as she could away from the situation.

Now she really needed help, and not having Sakura with her during her escape was even more of a problem. Thinking fast, she gave out a dragon's cry to call out for the crimson, but nothing was replied in return. Sakura was also in trouble, but where? With Florai coughing, she summoned Virgo quickly. "_**Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**_" she summoned where the spirit instantly appeared, running by her side. "What is it that you need hime?" she asked.

Lucy looked down to Florai and then back to Virgo with concern. "Please buy us an express ticket back to Magnolia," Lucy instructed. Virgo looked at her, eyes showing shock, but face showing nothing. "Are you sure mistress? You'll have to see your old team again – Also, wouldn't Sakura-sama be angry?" she ensured, not too sure about her master returning. Lucy nodded where Virgo mentally cheered for the success of her master. "Very well hime. I'll arrive shortly at the train station with your tickets," Virgo replied before disappearing.

Using this time, Lucy increased her power into her feet. "Please hold it in Florai… We should be back to Magnolia within -!" "Hime?" Lucy was shocked, why was Virgo back here. Suddenly, Virgo picked up Lucy bridal style and jumped away from a black hand charging down to them, only missing the two within a meter. "Please don't try to run away from us Lucy-chan~" Kuroko mocked. "_**Open! Gate of the Lion and the Goat! Loke! Capricorn!**_" Lucy summoned where two suited men and humanoid glowed and appeared in front of them.

"Yo Lucy. It's been a while since we've fought alongside," Loke greeted where Capricorn glared at the man through his glasses. "Do you need us to delay him Lucy-meh?" Capricorn asked. Lucy weakly nodded, "Yes please." Both boys turning around, they went into battle stances. "Virgo. Go through the Celestial World and bring her back to the guild. We'll be back soon. Don't wait, transport then arrive," Loke instructed, voice dominating as taking the main lead of this current situation.

The maid nodded and began to glow, disappearing from sight with the blonde who was holding onto a severely injured Fexceed. Loke sighed while Capricorn kept an eye on the boy. "This is getting worse…" Loke huffed before dodging a flying hand. Capricorn didn't reply, but kicked away a hand. "Let Virgo take her back, we should handle this from here," Capricorn instructed.

* * *

_See you all soon my lovely readers!_

_Please follow my Facebook page to get updated more than waiting for late author notes published here. I would love to know you all more online. Here's the link, remember to get rid of the ^ symbols: https:^/www.^facebook.^com/^CelestialSakuraa_

_Review, Follow or Favourite if you haven't already_


	10. The Trust Game

_Fragile Crystal Life  
Chapter 10: The Trust Game_

* * *

_The maid nodded and began to glow, disappearing from sight with the blonde who was holding onto a severely injured Fexceed. Loke sighed while Capricorn kept an eye on the boy. "This is getting worse…" Loke huffed before dodging a flying hand. Capricorn didn't reply, but kicked away a hand. "Let Virgo take her back, we should handle this from here," Capricorn instructed._

* * *

The sapphire boy turned his head quickly as the voice belonging to Sakura kept calling out for him. "Takuto… Help Lucy… Go to Fairy Tail – My home…" Sakura's voice echoed. He gave out a grieving sigh as their connection between each other ended short and then looked up into the vast blue sky. Inhaling the smell of the fresh oxygen all around with his eyes closed, he opened them and looked around. "I guess I need to follow what my bloody cherry blossom is telling me to do," he chuckled before turning around, suddenly disappearing within a flash where blue rose petals fluttered down to the ground.

"At least I'm done with my job..." his voice echoed as the sand brew up where he once stood in the desert.

Over to Lucy…

Lucy slammed the guild doors opens and looked around in panic in search of the Sky Dragon Slayer. Finding her standing in front of Wendy, she quickly dashed over to her. "Hold on Florai. We're going to get you fixed up soon…" she whispered, not noticing the guild looking at her in shock and in surprisement. "Wendy! Please heal Florai!" Lucy begged, showing the shocked Sky Maiden the severely injured Fexceed where she gasped to.

"Quick. Take her to the infirmary!" Wendy cried out, catching the attention of the Exceeds who turned to their direction where they immediately followed in concern. The guild wanted to go as well, but they were stopped by Laxus who stood tall and bold. "Leave them be. This is an emergency," he coldly commanded, making the guild members hesitate in brushing by him. Slowly retreating, they hesitantly continued what they were doing with concern, worry, and happiness lingering around their vibes.

Master Makarov on the other hand was frowning, he also heard the voice belonging to Sakura who was weak and pleading. "Please… Protect Lucy while I'm here… He'll come to help… He'll help you…" she pleaded in pain before vanishing. The old man shook his head and looked out the door to see no one approaching, but suddenly, he saw a group of returning mages coming home from their job request. Quickly, he sent out Laxus and his team to head out to distract them.

Wendy needed all of the concentration she could get if she was going to heal that injured Fexceed which was on a verge of death, and having Team Natsu there wasn't going to help. Especially if those children were sincerely missing Lucy with all their heart.

* * *

"I wonder how Lucy is doing," Gray mumbled as he adjusted his bag, shoving his hands into his pockets as he gave out a stretch. Natsu frowned and looked away, his bangs covering his left eye. "I think she's still pushing herself to train. She didn't even remember the very day she left," he replied bluntly where Erza gave out a sigh. "She must be shocked about that explosion. Does anyone even know what that explosion was?" she then asked.

Lisanna crossed her arms, deep in thought about the situation which occurred a few years ago. "She seemed… out of character that time didn't she. Maybe she was shocked about it and ran away?" she inquired, earning hurtful stares from her team. Happy sat on Natsu's head with a depressing aura all around, "Lucy didn't run away…"

Erza nodded and looked up, they were almost to the guild until three figures stopped in front of them. "What are you doing here Laxus?" Gray asked as he came to a sudden stop along with Natsu who was looking at the male blonde in hopes of a challenge. However, that never came, only finding themselves being dragged somewhere else, away from the guild building. "O-Oi! We're supposed to be heading back to the guild here!" Natsu bellowed in anger.

Laxus didn't reply to his argue and continued dragging the pinkette by the vest. "Let's have some food – Our treat," Laxus gruffed. "But we should really –" Erza was then interrupted by the woman in green. "Oh just hush it," Evergreen scowled, giving glares and receiving glares from the scarlet who wasn't too satisfied in being told what to do. "Let's just go Erza," Gray whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The girl gave out a sigh and nodded, "Alright…" "Sorry about it... We're just as hungry as you guys," Freed apologised with a faint smile where Gray then looked around. "Where's Bixslow?" Laxus looked over his shoulder, "Probably looking for some chicks..."

* * *

"Please hold in the pain Florai," Lucy pleaded as she watched the Fexceed give out an excruciating wail of pain. "It feels like I'm giving birth – Which I'm not!" Florai cried out before hissing as her wounds were slowly closing. The blonde looked over to Wendy and looked at her in concern. It's been half an hour since the healing began and it seems like it was draining out from the child a lot as she sweated buckets.

Thinking that it's enough, Lucy placed her hand on Wendy's forehead, making her look up to her in confusion as she slowly panted in exhaustion. "What's wrong Lucy-san?" Wendy asked as she wiped away her sweat using her left arm. The blonde shook her head, "You should have a rest Wendy. Her wounds have already closed so we can just bandage herself up." Wendy nodded and looked at the panting Fexceed who was slowly regaining her normal colour.

Looking back up to Lucy, she had no other temptations in asking what was going on. Playing with her hands, Wendy decided to ask. "So Lucy-san… Why are you here?... And what happened to you guys?" she inquired, not trying to pry into the situation. She watched Lucy look away with painful eyes. "This is the only place to escape from them. Florai was hurt because I wasn't focusing on the fight. I cannot let you guys get involved with this problem – This problem is for myself and Sakura to solve," she answered without looking directly over to Wendy.

Wendy looked at her in shock. "This wasn't a coincidence?!" she then cried out. Lucy nodded her head, "The only reason we're here was because of Virgo and Loke." On cue, her two golden Gate Keys began to glow, notifying her for their return. Smiling, she held onto her keys, relieved that they weren't as hurt as much during their fight for her escape. "But where's Sakura? - That new member," Wendy then asked, getting up to gather the bandages and cream.

Lucy quickly looked back; she just remembered that she returned her without the crimson by her side. She was about to answer until the door of the infirmary opened up to reveal Laxus, Makarov and a boy around her age with a cloak hanging from his shoulders. "She's somewhere in the darkness currently. She'll return with a few severe injuries here and there, but she'll return sooner or later," the mysterious boy said as he walked into the infirmary to see Florai trying to get up. "P-Papa?" she weakly questioned, biting her bottom lips to retrain the pain on her back.

The boy walked up to the injured Fexceed and placed a hand on her head. "It's been a while since I've seen you –" From his gentle smile, his eyes snapped opened to show anger and death in his facial expressions. "Now tell me who were the bastards you did this to you two," he commanded in a cold tone. Florai frowned, but inwardly sighed in relieve as the cooling sensation from her head reached down her back. "We don't know… I'm sorry for not paying attention too much," she answered.

He gave out a chuckle and patted her head again before a light blue sphere engulfed her. Picking up the sphere containing Florai, he shoved his free hand into his hidden pocket under his cloak and turned over to Wendy who was shocked to see someone using the same element as her other than Chelia. "J-Just who are you?" she weakly asked, watching the boy head out to the door. The boy turned around and grinned, "Takuto Sapphire. Multi God Slayer and a partial Water Dragon Slayer. I'm Sakura's boyfriend."

Wendy, Lucy and Laxus all stood there in shock where as Master Makarov remained silent and composed. "But how is that possible. Gramps?" Laxus asked, but with no given reply from the old man beside him. "You found more than one god to take you under their rays?" Lucy questioned in bewilderment. He wasn't joking, considering how serious and powerful his aura was around him. They all listening to Makarov give out a slight chuckle of amusement. "It seems nowadays, people around your age are learning more than what we've accomplished," he stated before calming down.

Suddenly, his looks reverted back into a composed expression. "Wendy. What you hear remains hidden from the guild – Alright?" he sternly said as he walked in with Laxus following, closing the door behind them. Of course, being put up on the spot, Wendy hesitantly agreed. "H-Hai!" Makarov nodded and placed his hands behind his back. "Lucy… How did you think it was possible for you to learn Celestial Dragon Slaying magic?" he asked, looking over to Lucy who visibly flinched from the question. "Wasn't it because my mother was a Celestial Dragon Slayer where I then inherited it?" she said.

Makarov nodded his head in an understanding manner. "You're indeed right, but how did you get the potential into having Celestial God Slaying magic in you as well?" he then added, making them all flinch except for Takuto who continued on healing the Fexceed inside the blue sphere. Lucy froze. Just how in the world was it possible for her as well when she was supposed to be a Celestial Summoning mage only?  
"I really don't know why…" Lucy replied. They all watched Master Makarov turn to the sapphire-haired boy who froze for a quick second. "Why won't you continue it, Takuto?" he questioned. Takuto hesitantly took a step back – '_Damn, this old man is persistent – Such a lazy man in explaining things that are complicated. What am I to him? A new dictionary?! I ain't some dictionary man!'_

He awkwardly sweat-dropped before grinning in pure determination. "At times, special people are given special rewards – Think about you being nice to someone every single time. Have you not ever noticed when you defeat a dark guild, the whole town seems to appreciate you? Well, it's like that. I'm guessing that you're blessed with Stellar's powers. Like so, many people can get another's magic, but that's only what the darkness seeks. For us, we're different. Lucy, you were blessed with a god who noticed your appearance to the world. Sakura and I on the other hand, are completely different. Sakura seeks a family ever since a newborn where she was cherished by the dragons, but never in loyalty or in notice of her arrival; it was only a mere chance of her being found and accepted as a part of their family since she didn't have them. For myself… I seeked power when I was younger, only finding six gods who took me in due to my determination… Sakura stopped that and changed me completely where she took me under her right wing as a Water Dragon Slayer-in training," he explained.

Lucy never knew that people had rough lives, unlike hers, their story was more difficult and more complex - Actually, make that more unbelievable and confusing. She shook her head, Sakura taught her how to become resilient. A time like this isn't the right moment. '_I must be brave, understanding and knowledgeable. Don't look down and do not stop in a battle. A villain's word is nothing more than a waste of time…_' she recited before nodding her head. "I understand. You'll be teaching me starting from today yes?" she then questioned confidently over to Takuto who smirked.

"Correct."

Within seconds, they both vanished without a trace. All what was left were blue rose petals fluttering down onto the floor. Poor Wendy was shaken up, she slowly dropped down onto the ground where she quickly looked around for the Exceeds who weren't around. She began to shake – When did they leave her all alone? "W-Wha-What's going on right now?" she asked.

* * *

'_What is trust? Is it something that everyone should have?_' Lucy's semi-transparent figure asked as she floated in the darkness with nothing but small stars surrounding her. The figure of an older version of her faded in front of her and smiled upon her so warmly. '_Trust is something that everyone should have. We face struggles through life, and we'll need someone to rely on… Lucy… Why are you asking?_' the figure, Layla Heartfilia, questioned. Lucy just floated with a blank stare. '_How can one smile so earnestly? Even I cannot do so, mother…_' Lucy replied.

Layla frowned and tried to reach for her, only having her hand go through it. Holding her hand in shock, Layla was at the point of brimming tears. '_Lucy. I'm sorry about securing you inside this crystal, but you should stop thinking – Your other body is in danger if you force yourself too much. Why won't you just go to sleep?_' Layla said, trying to make the blonde stop thinking to force herself to wake up. She looked up into the dark haze in concern, it was as if the sky was telling her the time. Smiling to herself, she began to fade away with a gentle look.

'_Lucy, my child. Time is almost up, and I cannot protect you forever… When you truly wake up, your world with become more vast with more difficulties…_' Layla stated before disappearing.

* * *

_-sigh- I'm actually in my Maths class currently. Shhhh. Don't tell anyone that I'm not learning... I'm just not bothered to learn the things I've already learnt in tutor. Anyways, Who do you really think Akira, from the previous chapter, is? Ohhhhh, the drama!_

_A big thank you to Ella Daniels for reviewing. I was really surprised that you've been thinking waaay ahead than what I've expected. Yes. Akira isn't Sakura's boyfriend, but, I can't tell you anything more than that until the next chapter is updated. To tell you the truth, I think that I'm rushing, at times, I even get confused with what I'm writing. Thank you for the kind review ^^_

_Ai dragneel: Don't worry - There's going to be more NaLu scene in the future! There's going to be so cute that you're going to squeeeeeaal!_

_You know the drill;_

_Please follow my Facebook page to get updated more than waiting for late author notes published here. I would love to know you all more online. Here's the link, remember to get rid of the ^ symbols: https:^/www.^facebook.^com/^CelestialSakuraa_

_Review, Follow or Favourite if you haven't already_


End file.
